Maskenball
by Speed'Force
Summary: When the Joker reveals Wally's secret ID to the world, the speedsters life gets turned upside down. Will he be able to get his life back on track? Co-writing with Adoglover5
1. Always Late

Partnerproject between Adoglover5 and me.

Speed: Also I am incredible sorry for the long wait for updates. I had seminar last week and all in all didn't quite finish as much as I wanted to. Let's say it's kind of a christmas break, I will try hard to write some new chaps soon! Until then - enjoy~

#1 Always Late

"Staaaarving!" Wally called out and dug his fist into his pockets.

"Aaand freezing! Man, Uncle Barry is being late again! Here I have a day off from the team and he's late!" the speedster complained and bounced on his heels. He wanted to go eating with Barry, as they haven't done that in ages.

Would it really kill the Scarlet Speedster not to be late, at least once in his life?

On the other side of Central City, Barry Allen closed a file of a murder case he had just solved the case using good old fashion science –the best way to catch a murderer- in Barry's opinion.

Lazily, Barry leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk. Today had been a great day, no missions; none of the Rogues were out causing mayhem, and he finished this case, and to conclude the end of the day he was going to get dinner with his nephew.

Reach to his side, where his fully stocked mini fridge in his office was, he grabbed an can a soda and popped it open. As he took a sip he glanced at the clock.

The soda was spit out of his mouth, and he nearly fell out of his chair, "Crap, crap, crap!" he quickly got to his feet gathering everything he needed to turn into his boss about the case, his keys and his jacket.

He was already over an hour late, "Wally is going to kill me!"

Wally was definitely going to kill him. He had tried calling Uncle Barry various times now, and completely spammed his mailbox. Now he tried it again.

"Barryyyy come on, I'm staarviing!" he complained in a very pronounced whiny voice, into the phone. "You know I hate it when you're late, hurry up!" with that he hung up again, and then decided to text a complaining message to his Aunt Iris.

'He's late...Again…'

It wasn't long before he got a response, he hoped it was Barry, but it was Aunt Iris instead, opening the message he wrinkled his nose, 'I feel ya, Wally! ;D'

Barry hated driving, god he couldn't even begin to fathom how much he despised automobiles. They were slow, cost a fortune, they break down, and people didn't know how to drive them. It didn't matter how long they had been driving for.

The only reason he had a car was to keep a low profile.

He lived far from the CCPD, running there everyday would be highly unbelievable, taxis feel more like rollercoaster, and he feels like he will puke, Central City cab drivers were insane, and finally Barry would never take a bus, not since the incident that involved Trickster and his vomit gun.

So he was stuck with a car.

Currently, said car was sitting, in rush hour traffic, with a wreak to top it all off, so the street was more of parking lot then a road.

Groaning in frustration, he flipped open his phone, "Crap!" Wally had utter and completely spammed his phone, 23 voicemails, and over 40 text messages. He was never going to live this down.

Hesitantly, he clicked his phone and dialed his voicemail, he listened to very single voicemail, each Wally's whine was more pronounced then the last, then finally; 'Barryyyy come on, I'm starrrving! You know I hate it when you're late. Hurry up!'

Barry snapped his phone shut and slammed on his horn, earning him many middle finger and yells from other drivers, "I'm hurrying."

Wally continued spamming his uncle's phone, that's what he get for always being late for everything.

'Idiot, fastest man alive, you promise! Dx'

Wally was the ultimate master in sounding reproachful for next to nothing. Even with that smiley.

'You will SO have to pay for our dinner, and I'll eat half the restaurant!'

Wally crossed his arms and sighed, before sinking onto the freezing cold bench at the bus stop. Rubbing his arms to warm himself her slouched deeper into the bench.

He was starting to get worried. Why didn't Barry at least call?

This was taking forever, he hadn't moved 3 inches in 20 minutes. He felt like a snail passed him, a slow little snail passed the fastest man alive. What exactly was the cop directing traffic doing?

Barry slumped forward, his forehead landing ungracefully on the horn, letting out a long annoying beeeeeeeeep.

Over the horn, Barry could hear people yelling and cussing out their windows. Slowly lifting his head from the steering wheel he turned his attention to his phone, seeing all the new spam from his favorite nephew.

He flipped the phone open and dialed Wally's cell number. He cursed when it went to voicemail, "Great, now he's ignoring me!"

He quickly sent a text, in hopes of getting a response.

'I'm on my way, stand still traffic. I'll be there soon! Promise!'

Barry hoped by the time he did through this parking lot traffic, Wally would still be there.

'Bleh' was the simple response to his uncle's text message. And Yes Wally did spend 19cents on a message like that.

He would wait for Barry though. He would always wait for his uncle.

But he was really hungry, no scratch that famished. He hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He felt like his stomach was seriously about ready to eat him from the inside out.

He got up from the cold bus stop bench and looked around, only to discover a Dunkin Dounts just across the street. The canary speedster grinned.

Perfect!

Wally didn't look left or right, upon crossing the street. He never did, not even he was little.

He would regret it.

He pulled out his cell phone to text his uncle he was getting an 'appetizer' from Dunkin Dounts, but instead he saw that he was calling. He sighed and answered the call.

"Why didn't you just run? I will never understand why you have a car!" he complained. He froze in mind-step hearing a loud horn. Slowly moving his head he stared at the car that was rushing towards him. Too scared to move, the phone still pressed against his ear.

Barry smiled when his nephew answer his call, he didn't even say as so much as a hello, before Wally started his rant, "Why didn't you just run? I will never understand why you have a car!"

The older rolled his head back, hitting it hard against his headrest, and opened his mouth to say something, but all he heard was a loud crash, silvering glass and the sound of bones breaking.

Instantly Barry straightened in his seat, "Wally? Wally!" looking at his phone, the call had ended.

He quickly called his nephew to make sure he was okay, but it went straight to his voicemail.

Several called failed to get through. Then, finally finally, the call was answered after what felt like ages. But he could only hear Wally yell his superhero identity and his heart stopped beating. A rustling sound as if someone picked up the phone. His heart dropped to his knees when he heard the voice "He doesn't need to talk to uncle Barry, He's here with Uncle J." Then another crush as the phone hit the concrete and shattered. Gasping, he stared at his cellphone screen that showed Iris and Wally at a family picnic.

When the stand still traffic had finally lightened up Barry could drive on quickly, basically breaking every speed limit posted, to get to where he was to meet his nephew for dinner.

Upon his arrival at the meeting spot, all he found were some glass shards, on the ground, a radiant red tote sack that had the Flash symbol on it, probably filled with warm civvies, and his crushed cell phone lying next to it. Undoubtedly Wally's. But….his nephew was nowhere to be seen.

And neither was the car.

Barry ran his hand through his hair.

No Car.

No nephew.

Hit, kidnap, and run.

Barry curled his hands into tight fist. There was no doubt that Wally was hurt from the bastard that hit him with a car! Then it hit him.

Maybe they took him to the hospital. Maybe people had enough courage to actually help Wally and dislodged the Joker. God he hoped he was right.

Parking the car on the street - he was not sitting in traffic again, his nephew needed him - he quickly changed in the famed Central City Scarlet Speedster, and super-sped to the nearest hospital.

Which happened to be Central Hospital.

Once inside, there seemed to a nurse was expecting him, "Ah Flash," for a moment the speedster was full of hope, but it was destroyed in the same second the nurse handed him a playing card.

A playing card showing a Joker.

Didn't she know anything; a man comes in and gave her a card with a Joker on it. Did it not click in her brain? Did she not watch the news about all the things in Gotham, with the Joker and his signature?

It didn't matter, the clown was here, and he didn't have time to think of how or why.

The insane circus reject was in Central, and he already made the biggest mistake of messing with Wally.

He already knew that Wally was hurt, the sound of the crash and bones breaking still echoed in the back of his mind. If that clown hurt Kid anymore, the speedster would make sure that the clown would be begging on his knees to face Batman instead.

Flash reached up and pressed the com-link in his ear, "Bats, what the hell is Joker doing in Central? And what does he want from MY nephew?"

Batman looked up from the coffee he was having with John Stewart in the Watchtowers cafeteria and gently touched the plug in his head.

"What are you talking about, Flash?" he asked with usual solemn voice.


	2. Always A Catch

**Speed: Hey guys, here comes the next chap, don't blame me, It's Adog who takes so long preparing ;D Happy New Year!**

**Adog: Hey, hey now, you can't rush these things!**

**#02: Always a Catch**

_Two and a half hours before..._

Central City was no Gotham city.

The streets were spotless from litter; sidewalks were full of happy people who did not have to constantly look over their shoulder making sure that no one was following them. People in this city seemed almost too happy.

The people of Central City failed to see that the famous clown from Gotham known as the Joker was currently driving the streets of Central like the maniac he was.

But what was the Joker doing in Central City? He had come to Central City for one thing and that was Kid Flash.

The clown had recently witnessed the annoying canary speedster in Gotham with the bird exchanging friendly insults and inside jokes. The two had seemed like they were very close friend, if not best friends.

So the Joker got the idea.

What better way to bring the baby bird down, then to take something he cares about? And the something just happened to be his best friend

So now, the Joker was speeding down the quiet streets of Central. He made a sharp turn, the tires squealed as he hit the curb. He only caught a glimpse of what looked like a person crossing the road.

The clown heard a thud and his front tires hit a bump then his back tires. He hit the breaks, shifted gears into reverse and each set of tires went over the bump again.

Sitting up in his seat he peered over the steering wheel only to see the canary yellow uniform.

Joker threw his head back and let out his famous evil laughter.

The speedster let out a pain filled groan. Did that idiot just seriously drive over him, twice? You don't just run something over something twice.

He growled and let out a little scream when a heavy pain shot through his hip. He couldn't feel his legs properly so his hip probably was broken.

"You freaking idiot! Can't you look where you're driving! Get the paramedics!" he cursed and propped his head up. His look and words immediately froze when he saw the person behind the steering wheel.

No…what was he-?

Was that possible?

The purple suited clown got out of the car, and casually strolled over to the down speedster.

"If it isn't my old friend Baby Flash!" Joker laughed, "I've been looking all over for you! Now since I found you I will be able to get what I came for!" A dark twisted sneer graced the clown's lips, he turned back towards his car and started digging though the backseat, tossing other items over his shoulder, "Here we are!"

He returned to the down speedster twirling a rusty old crowbar in his hand, only to see the young speedster had started to use his arm as an anchor to drag himself away from the Joker and towards his bag that was thrown a short distance away.

"Where do you think you're going, Flash Boy?" Joker smirked, slamming his foot onto the speedster head, pressing his face against the concrete. Kid turned his head so the gravel could dig into his cheek, blood slowly tricking out of his nose, he winced as the Joker put more pressure on his head,

"Are you trying to run from old Joker?"

Kid groaned once more, not willing to give into the maniac. His hand reached and grabbed the clown's ankle, "It's Kid Flash!" he hissed and pulled his leg to the side, so the Joker lost his balance and fell, hitting his face hard. "And I would run if I could, only to slam your sorry butt into a wall!" he growled and tried to reach his cell phone.

Barry was trying to call him; he could see the name on the screen.

He'd just have to answer it and Barry would be there in the blink of an eye. He'd help him.

"What the hell are you doing in Central anyway!" Kid asked dragging his body towards his cellphone, it was just outta reach.

The Joker got to his feet, laughing now knowing that the Flash wannabe had spunk just like the Bats brat. He picked up the crowbar noticing the speedster had his hand reached out his finger almost touching the phone, "Now, now Mini Flash, didn't Flash teach you any manners?"

The Joker swung the crowbar, landing a hard hit to the side of the speedsters face. It made Wally's body turn halfway so he was laying on the side. But even after the painful blow the speedster was still trying to reach for his cell phone.

Kid felt a smirk touch his lips, as he touched his phone - this clown was going to get his ** kicked once he answer the call - and yelled for Flash. But that plan instantly shattered when a hand picked up the phone, looking up he paled seeing the Joker now had his phone! His lifeline!

"Little Flashy, you don't need your phone" Joker laughed looking at the screen, seeing that the phone call got through and that 'uncle Barry' was probably hearing him, so he put the phone to his ear. "He doesn't need to talk to uncle Barry, He's here with Uncle J." throwing the phone over his shoulder, he turned back towards the speedster who was still looking up at him.

"Now, lets get better acquainted shall we?"

The crowbar was raised above his head, and was brought down repeatedly beating against the speedster on every part of his body.

Kid winced with every hit he received and despite all the pain he was in, he couldn't' help but wonder how the Joker could simply do this out in the open on the busy streets of Central City!

Why was nobody helping him? Was it the suits that kept them away? Or the Joker?

Where was Barry? Why wasn't he here yet?

Central City was no Gotham City!

Wally tried to cover his face from the hits. Why did nobody help him? Kid Flash screamed in pain when he felt his ribs breaking, a bone piercing his lung, making him cough up blood. He cursed under his breath and forced himself to concentrate.

His whole body was struggling in pain against his fast movements. He snapped his hand out anyway and grabbed the bloody rusted crowbar, pulling it towards him. With the strong grip the Joker had on the crowbar, causing the Joker to stumble, he grabbed the clown's legs so he couldn't get his balance and he fell forward. Kid slammed his elbow against the clown's temple, and shoved the limp body away.

He suddenly felt drained; the rush of adrenaline was gone as quickly as it started. He lifted his shaky arm and pressed his com-link, "Flash, help me…" he whispered before he coughed up a clump of blood before finally losing the valiant battle for conscious.

Joker rose to his feet and stared down at the speedster, watching the canary boy lift his hand to his ear and mutter something that he couldn't fully make out, before he didn't move again

Throwing his head back laughing hysterically, the kid had put more of a fight then I thought.

The clown then noticed people standing on the sidewalks staring in horror at the down speedster.

It wasn't Gotham, they didn't care it was the Joker; they just watched the clown beat a young hero possibly to death. The once happy yellow uniform was stained with crimson blotches.

The Joker used the crowbar to move Kids head, once he pulled the crowbar away, the speedster's head lolled back into place, "Out cold, you are so much less fun then bird boy!"

Joker hulled the speedster body and dragged the limp form towards the back of his beat up car, humming 'If you're happy and you know it'.

Opening the truck he stuffed the speedster's body into, failing to notice one of his arms hung lamely out. He slammed the trunk down, but it didn't close, he tried again still didn't close. Noticing that arm, a bone stuck out the skin, he lifted the broken member and threw it against the limp form. He gave the trunk one last huge shove and slammed it shut. Calmly scampering into the car, he drove off leaving horrified on lookers in his wake. Still humming that song and letting out a hysterical laugh that echoed through the streets of Central City.


	3. Blood And Iron

**Speed: Again it is Adog takin' so long! Blame her. And enjoy ^^**

_**#03 Blood and Iron**_

_Split-Splat_

_Split-Splat_

Kid slowly pried his eyes open, letting a pain filled groan escape through his lips, another splash of the ice cold water dripping from the somewhere, brought his senses back into high gear. His whole body was throbbing furiously; it felt like he had been turned inside out and back again.

Besides, the throbbing pain that was coursing through his body, the first thing he noticed was the he was lacking his yellow boots, that went with his uniform. He was confused, why would someone just take a speedster's shoes?

Rubbing his eyes, he propped himself with his elbow, cringing at the horrific pain that shot through out his body, just from the small movement. He bit down on his lip, trying to keep himself from yelping out loud.

Once he somewhat accustom to the pain, he looked around at the cold concrete walls. The only thing that gave the dim room light was the single light blub; that was barely hanging onto old wires, wires that looked ready to give any minute.

It looked like a cliché abandon warehouse, because it wasn't the street that he was on, and it sure as hell wasn't Dunkin Dounuts. Kid shifted his body to get into the position to get to his feet, to figure out just how the hell he got here in the first place. He just couldn't remember. But the movement made him instantly cry out in a loud yelp from a sharp pain in his hip.

What the hell was going on? What happened to him? Why couldn't he feel his legs? Where the hell was he? Why the hell couldn't he remember?

Kid squeezed his eyes shut, trying, trying so hard to remember. Memories of the prior events flew through the speedsters mind.

He remembered talking on the phone, crossing the street, pain, and something purple. Purple and green…Joker! And now, now he was here, where ever the hell 'here' was.

More memories flooded into the speedsters mind.

That maniac Joker had beaten the living hell out of him on the streets, with a crowbar, in public. Now that was definitely was what called 'Stepping over boundaries'. And all those people, all those bystander's just stood there, just stood there and watched the clown beat him!

The speedster was startled from his thoughts when the door of the room swung open, he craned his neck to see who was entering, "Joker!" Kid hissed at the sight of the green haired clown, that ever so happy-creepy smile of his stretched across his face.

"Lookie who decided to wake up!" Joker laughed, standing over the broken speedster twirling the same bloody crowbar in his hands. The smile on the clowns face seemed to grow as the speedster glared at him; it was what the clown considered a weak attempt at the bat-glare.

"What's with the face, Flash Boy, are you not happy to see good, Ol' Uncle J?"

Before Kid Flash could answer, a new voice entered the musty room, "Mister J?" Harley scampered into the cell, pausing seeing the bloody speedster on the ground at the Joker's feet. "Oh, Mister J!" she squealed and gathered the speedster into her arms to hug him tightly, crushing his already broken and battered body, "He's so cute!"

She pinched the speedsters cheek, just an old lady would to a child, "Can we keep him?" sending pleading eyes to the Joker.

Kid on the other had, yelped in pain as the clowns girlfriend tightened her bone crushing hug.

The speedster never expected to meet Harley Quinn in person. He only heard stories of her from Robin. So far, he didn't like her. Not at all.

"Let…go…" Kid groaned out, collecting some of the energy he had left, and started vibrating his body. Harley cried out in surprise upon the friction from the speedster vibrating, so she dropped him.

Kid hit the ground hard; he coughed up a clump of blood, and cursed as he felt the blood slowly trickle out of his nose. He slowly drifted his hazy green eyes back at the insane clown and his perky girlfriend.

"He's not very cuddly, Mister J!" Harley huffed crossing her arms, "Not like little Robbie-poo."

Kid took a mental note to make fun of Rob for that later, when he got out of here. But right now, he had to get answers. "First- what do you want?" he asked with a weak voice, "And second- is there a reason you took my shoes?"

Joker gave a face that looked as if he had been insulted by the speedster, "Can't Ol' Uncle J, come visit Little Speedy?" he asked sounding somewhat offended, but the smile returned and was much more creepy and twisted, as he gave the speedster a swift whack to the side of the head with the crowbar.

"What makes you think I want something, Speedy?" Joker laughed, "What could you possibly give me?"

Kid Flash was trying to bit back the scream of pain that desperately wanted to escape from his throat when Joker gave him another good whack with the crowbar. He could taste the disgusting metallic blood on his tongue. Why wouldn't he stop doing that?

It was hard for the speedster to think, when the Joker just kept beating him with the crowbar, but it wasn't hard to figure out why the clown was doing this, "Y-You're out for Rob…" Kid groaned, "And its Kid Flash."

Another evil crackle escaped the Joker's lips, as he threw his head back, "Such a clever boy. Maybe you're not a stupid as you look, Yellow Boy."

"It's…Kid Flash."

"Flash Kid, Little Speedy, Yellow Boy, yeah, yeah" Joker said annoyed his hand making a sweeping motion, he really didn't care what the brat's name was, he just wanted to break that Bats annoying little bird.

Kid gritted his teeth, he needed to get out here, he had a bad feeling in his gut. His green eyes stared at Joker hard, as the clown tapped his chin, as if he was thinking of what to do next.

"What to do, what to do," Joker muttered quietly, "What should we do with our Yellow Boy, sweetie?" Joker turned towards his perky girlfriend, "Cut off his feet, throw him with the Hyenas, dump him in the river?" Joker turned to see the horrified look on the speedster's face, "Or I could just keep beating you with this crowbar."

Harley tapped her chin as well, thinking hard. Watching the Joker continue beating the speedster with the crowbar, she could hear the bone break on contact. She smiled, she loved to watch him work, she wished everyone could see it.

Then the idea hit her.

"Oh, Mister J, I've got an idea!" Harley squealed and ran out of the room, returning a few moments later with a video camera, "Maybe, we should send the Stupid League a little home movie!"

The clown paused in mid-swing, and turned his attention towards Harley, "The Stupid League?" The clown smiled, that was a brilliant idea, but he had a much better idea then that, "Oh, sweetie not just the League!"

Joker wrapped his arm around Harley's shoulders, pulling her close, "Picture it, Yellow Boy, on every television screen around the globe." His arm stretched out to empathizes his point, "Not only that, but we rip that cowl right off his head, and let the world see just who our little Yellow Boy is!"

"Brilliant as always, Mister J!"

"Oh, just what will the Bird Boy do, when his friends identity is revealed to the world?"

As the two began preparing to make the big reveal, Kid had blocked out their voices. Joker's words didn't really seem to reach Kid at first. He needed to think of a way out. But when he heard the words 'every television screen' and 'cowl' he gasped in horror.

"No…" he whispered, he needed to get out of there now! Using his arm as an anchor, he began dragging his broken body, towards the door. Using the last of his strength, as weak attempt of escape. They were so preoccupied getting everything ready, maybe they wouldn't notice him.

"Where do you think you're going, Yellow Boy?"

Or Not.

Kid earned another good whack from the crowbar to the back of the head. Dots danced in front of his eyes, the speedster was now just struggling to stay conscious. He gasped when a foot was placed on his back holding him down, the bone puncturing his lung, sinking deeper into the organ.

His hair was roughly grabbed and his head yanked back violently, "Don't you want to say 'Hi' to the world?" the clown directed the speedsters head towards the camera, "Now, smile for the camera.

"Get your dirty hands off me, you creep." Kid growled weakly, but his attempt at resistance ended up in a coughing fit. Blood was flowing down Kid's chin, slowly dripping to the cold concrete. There was so much blood. Could this really be all his blood?

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

He didn't want this to happen. He could forget his life if everyone knew he was Kid Flash. "Shit!" he cursed and wanted to reach for his com-link, but realized that Joker had taken it away.

Of course he did.

"Just don't…"

Harley skipped back into the room, after being gone for what seemed like days, but Wally had to guess, it was only a few hours. That smiled plastered on her face, "Everything is set, Mister J!" she said standing behind the camera, "We go live in 3, 2, 1…" she then pointed to the Joker, letting him know he was live around the globe.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt this program for a VERY important announcement."


	4. Unraveled

**ADog: I take full blame for the lateness of this chapter! I was working on my 2****nd**** Quarter English Portfolio! My bad! :D**

**Speed: I'm not even sorry. We made huge process on the other stories. Also I'm sorry about Airplanes. I'm in pre-con hurry. But I'll try to update. Enjoy!**

**#4 Unraveled**

Normally, the team would be extremely concerned about how quiet the cave was, but on this day, they were far from concerned. The main source of the noise usually was from the Birdflash tag team. But since today was the speedster's day off, the cave had taken on a peaceful silence.

The team took the silence in stride; Artemis was catching up schoolwork, while M'gann and Conner watched some cheesy episode the soap opera _'All My Children' _and the teams leader took the peace and quiet to catch up on his reading.

Robin on the other hand, was going stir crazy without his best friend for the day. He was sitting next to Conner watching the painful soap opera, sinking deeper into his seat with boredom with each passing minute.

This day was going to be just for relaxation, and peace. Because the team knew once the speedster returned, the cave would go right back to the mad house, or 'mad-cave'. Kaldur would return to his duty as referee, keeping Artemis and Conner from slaughtering Robin and Wally for their pranks.

The usual.

"_Recognize Batman 01."_

The team perked up at the zeta-tubes announcements of the arrival of the Dark Knight. Casting quick glances to each other, the team came to the same conclusion that perhaps Bats had a last minute mission come up.

"_Recognize Flash 04."_

The team paused instantly hearing the arrival of the Scarlet Speedster of Central City. Why was he at the cave? It was not only Kid Flash's day off, but it was also Flash's day off, so why would the speedster come to the cave?

"I thought," M'gann said confusing lacing her voice, looking at her teammates who all had the same matching confused expressions marring their faces, "I thought Flash was spending the day with, Wally."

"He's supposed too…" Robin said, just as confused as she was.

The day before, the speedster would go on and on about spending his day off with his mentor. Basically informing the entire team every detail of everything they were going to do together.

They waited a few moments, waiting for the zeta-tube to announce the arrival of the younger speedster. They waited for the yellow blur of endless energy to come over to them with that cheesy grin of his and one of his corny jokes. He would be more hyped up then usual if he knew they were going to be getting a mission.

But the announcement never came.

Neither did the yellow blur.

"I'm telling you!" Flash barked getting the teams full attention, "The Joker is in Central City! That nurse gave me this Joker card. A person from Central City doesn't just do that!"

"I'm fully aware of that, Flash." Batman deadpanned, sounding like he had been hearing the same thing for the pasted 15 minutes or so.

"The Joker could have Kid!"

The combination of 'Joker' and 'Kid' got the team on high alert, and they were instantly by the older heroes side, in seek of answers about the clown and their teammate.

"Joker has KF?" Robin asked, his masked eyes wide with horror.

"It's possible," Flash hissed, trying to keep himself calm but failing miserably to do so. He was nearly vibrating in place, in fear of what that clown was going to do to his nephew.

"We are ready, if you require assistance in search of Kid Flash." Kaldur said, the team now looking completely ready to be of assistance in the rescue if it was necessary.

"We should form separate groups, to cover more ground." Robin suggested, "One team to cover Central City, the other to cover Gotham." The bird looked up at his mentor, who was absolutely calm. Yet Robin and Barry could tell he wore a frown as well.

"If Joker has him, there's no way we-."

"Look!" Superboy suddenly interrupted the speedster. Pointing towards the television, which was going completely haywire. The snow channel dancing across the screen, disrupting the airing of '_All My Children.'_

Everyone stared at the clone in disbelief.

Artemis was about to break the silence by yelling at Connor for distracting them for such a stupid reason. Their teammate could be the hands of a psychotic clown; and he was worried about the television going out.

But before the archer could say anything, the screen stopped its dance with the snow channel and suddenly showed the infamous Joker.

"_Good evening, Ladies and Gentleman, we interrupt this program for a VERY important announcement." _The Joker said, with that ever so happy smile plastered on his feature.

Flash clenched and unclenched his fist, his nails digging into his skin through his uniform with every clench of his fist. He glared up at the holographic computer screen that Robin had pulled to get a better view of the announcement that Joker was going to make.

"_I have a very special guest with me this evening!" _the screen shifted down from the clown, to a blood covered speedster that was under him. The speedster pinned to the ground by the Joker's foot.

"No…" Flash whispered out in horror.

"_Why won't you say 'hi' to the world Flash Junior!"_ the Joker's smile grew when the speedster mumbled something inaudible to them. The clown grabbed the speedster's flaming red-hair, tilting his head back, _"You're going to have to speak, Junior! Your adoring fans across the globe can't hear you!"_ The clown must have shifted the weight of his foot on the speedster back, because the young speedster coughed up a clump of blood.

The clown threw his head back and laughed, then turned back towards the camera, _"I bet you are all wondering why I have such a special guest joining me this evening._" Joker laughed, turning the speedsters head towards the camera, _"Well, little Yellow Boy here, has agreed to show us just who is under this cowl of his!"_

"No…no, no…" Flash repeated over and over to himself.

"_Haven't any of you wondered who exactly, is under these mask, these heroes running around in?"_ the Joker's fingers reached under the speedsters cowl.

For the time that Joker was speaking, everyone in the room –and probably everyone in the world- stood absolutely idle. But when the villain started fidgeting at Wally's cowl, the heroes winced and stare at the screen in horror.

"He's gonna do it…" was all Robin could say.

"_Don't touch me…"_ they heard Wally say. They could tell the speedster wanted to slap Joker's hand away but he had no strength for that. There was panic in the speedster's eyes. The eyes that didn't seem to know any sorrow were not full of fear and despair.

"_Don't…"_ he whined, in an almost begging manner. The Joker was making the once proud speedster look so weak and pathetic to the world, _"Flash…help me…"_

That plea snapped Flash out of his fear stricken state, and spun around a dark glare directed towards the Dark Knight, "Can't you track his com-link?" Flash yelled, "Doesn't Arkham put like a GPS tracker in villains like this? Or something!"

The speedster hesitantly turned back towards the screen, and his heart dropped to his feet.

"_No, Junior."_ Joker sneered, _"Smile for the world to see."_ And just like that, in once simple motion, Joker yanked back the speedster's cowl, revealing the freckle sprayed face. _"So, this is the real, Flash Junior? Handsome devil isn't he? Though not a as handsome as yours truly."_

Joker threw his head back, laughing hysterically, as he slammed the speedster face into the ground. Everyone cringed as they heard the snap of the cartilage in his nose, before the clown tilted Wally's head back again, blood draining out of his nose.

"_Now, Junior….are you going to tell us your name, or am I going to beat it out of you?"_

"I'm going to kill him!" Flash snarled, then turning towards Batman, hoping that the Knight had been able to track the speedster location.

"Joker threw the com-link in the river..."

That was not what anyone wanted to hear. It was the last thing they wanted to hear. They couldn't track him.

M'gann covered her face in Conner's shoulder, even Artemis turned her attention away from the screen, both unable to watch their friend get beaten by the crazy clown.

Of course, Wally was refusing to say his name; each refusal was rewarded with more hard whacks with the crowbar from the Joker. Once, twice, three times. He wouldn't stop.

There was a sickening sound of bone crushing under the force of the crowbar, which bones they were, were unknown. Another hard whack sent 4 ribs snapping in the young speedster body, no one aware of the bone embedding into the his lung.

The sheer violence would have usually stopped airing by now, but the news –reporters and producers- were to shocked to even stop the broadcast.

Robin had activated his holographic computer, as soon as the screen appeared; the system became overwhelmed with information.

Bloggers were going crazy about the Joker's broadcast.

Joker stopped beating the speedster, and tilted his head back, _"Your viewers are waiting."_ But the boy was clearly semi-conscious, _"You have nothing to say to Red, or bird-boy?"_ Joker scuffed in annoyance, _"And here, I thought you were the talkative one."_

"When I get my hands on that clown…" before they heard the speedster's dark threat to what he was going to do to the clown he was gone in a streak of red.

"We have to help him." Artemis growled, clutching her bow tightly.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Robin cured typing furiously at his computer, "Someone posted his name online!" the Boy Wonder was trying desperately to hack the bloggers accounts to erase the post before it was reposted over and over.

The post reading: _'I know that kid! He goes to my school. Who would have thought that the loser Wally West was actually Kid Flash!"_

"Damn, damn, damn." Robin repeated over and over. That one post, that one single little post had already been reposted over 1000 times on a whole bunch of other sites, he couldn't stop it. The Boy Wonder paused when a hand landed on his shoulder.

"It's to late Robin, his identity is out."

Robin wanted to punch someone, punch that damn clown, punch his mentor. Slowly, the bird lifted his head hearing Wally start speeding to the clown.

"_I swear…"_ Wally hissed at the clown, the speedsters voice was weak, and there was blood slowly draining out of his mouth, dripping off his chin. _"Once Flash finds me, you'll be dead, you pathetic circus reject."_

"_Find you?"_ Joker laughed, _"Junior, when Red finds you, he's going to need a body bag."_

The broadcast cut offline.

This was bad.

This was really bad.


	5. Mountain Peak

**Speed: Not. my. Fault. I swear.**

**Adog: Yupp, my fault! I blame college for this, mostly English because of all the stupid papers he made us write, ugh. So…my mad again! :D**

**#5 Mountain Peak**

"_Find you?" Joker laughed, "Junior, when Red finds you, he's going to need a body bag."_

Chills ran down the spines of every member of the team, as those words left the clowns lips. Would Joker really kill Kid Flash, just to get to Robin?

Batman knew that Joker wouldn't hesitate to kill the speedster to get to Robin, for all they knew the clown could have already done it as soon as the video-feed was cut. But there was a chance that the clown would beat, or as he described it 'play' with his hostage.

If that was the case, then Kid Flash still had a chance.

Batman turned towards the team, "Get to Central City, now!"

The team didn't need to be told twice, they immediately boarded the bioship, ready to take the Joker down, for beating their speedster and for exposing his identity to the entire planet.

As they departed to begin the search for their missing friend, Batman turned towards the zeta-tubes that had come to life, announcing the arrival of Green Lantern and Captain Marvel.

"We saw the news!" Hal said, anger lacing his words. The Lantern was furious that he saw the clown beat and expose his best friends partner like that. "What's the plan, do we have any clues of his whereabouts yet!"

Batman narrowed his eyes, not understanding why the two didn't just go and join the search already.

"The team is on route to Central City, the possibility of Joker dragging Kid Flash all the way back to Gotham for this are little to none." Batman said, his fingers flying across the holographic keyboard, trying to trace the signal of the camera they used to broadcast the message. "Lantern, you need to find Flash. Marvel you are going to assist the team with their search."

While Marvel had taken off to catch up with the team, Hal stayed behind, watching the video feed of Kid Flash play over and over, as Batman tried to trace the signal. Kid Flash's pleas, all that blood, and those green eyes that were full of fear.

Hal didn't even want to know what Flash was going to do when he got his hands on that clown.

"Do you have a plan, on how Wally is going to get back to a normal life?" Hal asked, concerned for the future of the young speedster, "Now, that the world knows. I mean, he's still just a kid."

Batman preferred to leave this question unanswered. He didn't really had a solution for it. Silence being the only answer that the Lantern was going to receive from the Bat, he decided it was time to find the older speedster, before he found Joker.

A streak of red raced through the street of Central City, weaving in and out of traffic, people and buildings. As the streak continued through the streets, the Flash could feel every head turn, every single pair of eyes bearing down on him.

They knew.

They all knew.

They knew who his protégé was.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Flash picked up his speed, he had to find Wally. His mind was playing that video over and over again, the image of Wally coughing up clumps of blood and that plea for help echoing in his head.

This whole situation was all his fault!

He had lost track of time. He was late meeting Wally to get something to eat! If he were on time, like he was supposed to, none of this would be happening. Wally's ID would still be a secret. Wally would be at home safe and sound.

Flash clenched his fist, his nails digging into his flesh; he was going to kill that clown with his bare hands. He didn't care about the consequences. They hurt Kid, they were going to pay.

His attention was snapped back to reality when a large wall of green appeared in front of him. He had to turn sideways skidding to a stop to prevent himself from running straight into the massive green, "Lantern! Stay outta my way!"

"Flash." Hal gently landed on the ground, still holding up that wall. He stepped closer, "We all know you're upset but there his no point in rushing." He said, lowering the wall and putting a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"I saw Wonder Woman, and Red Tornado on their way. Everybody is looking for Kid. We will find him. But you just have to calm down. You're a speedster. If you focus, maybe you can find his energy through the speedforce."

But Flash wouldn't hear it. The speedster shrugged his friend's hand off his shoulder, most of Hal's words had went unheard, but 'calm down' reached his ears clear as a whistle.

"Calm down!" Flash yelled enraged, he couldn't believe that Hal just said that to him. "How the hell can I calm down? Did you not see him on the news getting beaten by the Joker? He's coughing up blood!" Barry stabbed his finger into his friends chest. "The whole world knows who he is! His life going to be nothing more then a living hell! I don't even know if I can face his aunt now, because it's my fault this happened in the first place!"

Flash was fuming and his breathing was labored. Hal was pretty sure that if the speedster's cowl was down, those blue eyes would be met with fire filled eyes, gleaming with the intent to kill. "I'm going to kill that damn clown, if it's the last thing I do!"

Everybody knew an angry speedster wasn't to be underestimated. Hal knew it especially. And the entire world knew Flash was overprotective when it came to his nephew.

Hal however wasn't really afraid.

Startled was better.

He grabbed Flash's shoulder and looked at him. "Calm down." He said once more, "I know it's hard, but you're the only one that can find him. Focus on his energy!"

Punch him.

That was the first thing Barry wanted to do. Hal didn't understand, what the hell did he know?

But on the other hand, Flash knew, he was right. In the short time that him and Hal were standing there, in the distance he had already seen several different members of the Justice League.

They were going to find Kid.

Flash slowly steadied is breathing and closed his eyes. He needed to focus.

Finally, Hal let go of the speedsters shoulder. It was now up to the Scarlet Speedster to find his nephew and get him out the situation he was in before he lost his life, with the entire league by his side.

The lantern could only watch as the speedster stood idle, with eyes closed. He knew his mind was long gone into the Speed Force. It was a dreadful five minutes he was standing there, before he finally moved.

"I know where he is." He said and flashed off.

The pilot hated it when he did that but he followed the speedster as fast as he could, before pressing his com-link. "Flash says he found him, rendezvous immediately!"

It was only a matter of minutes, before heroes of the League were beside him.

It had been ten minutes since the video feed had been cut. Joker was hovering over Kid Flash with a knife, smirking as he dug it into the speedster skin on his arm, laughing when the boy grimaced and whimpered in pain. The rusty tip of the knife carved 'I 'heart' Uncle Jay' into his skin, draining the blood from it, making sure to leave a scar.

Harley stood over the two, watching with a smile on her face, "I must say Mister J, I was very disappointed with this cutie-pies performance for his fans."

Kid let out a weak whimper when she pinched his cheek again. His hazy green eyes looked up at them, before they finally slid close.

"There, you're all set Junior!" Joker threw his head back, letting out a sick laugh, before looking at the young speedster who's eyes were closed and it didn't even look like the boy was breathing anymore.

"Such a disappointment, though Yellow Boy," Joker agreed with annoyance, poking the limp boys form with the crowbar, "Thought he would have put up a much better fight. Oh well, time to dispose of the body."

The clown reached for the limp speedster to leave the boy's body out in the open in complete plain sight for not only the League, but for also the people to see.

His hand, however, was stopped by a woman's hand. She had gentle finger and broad metal bracelets. Despite that beautiful hand, her grip was tight.

Very tight.

"You lay one more finger on this boy and you will not see the sunlight past this night." Wonder Woman said.

She heard Green Lantern through her com-link but she had found Wally and Joker moments ago. She had already taken care for Harley and now she quickly twisted the Joker's arm behind his back and pushed him, face first into the wall. Diana had no trouble holding the skinny man.

Using her free hand, she pressed the com-link in her ear, "Wonder Woman to Justice League. I got the Joker set."

It wasn't even ten seconds after those words left her lips, there was a flash of red, kneeling next to the blood covered speedster.

"No, Kid!" Flash cried out, giving the speedster a small shake, frowning when there was no reaction from his nephew. "Come on, Kid, come on, wake up."

Still no response.

Barry swallowed thickly and with a shaky hand, he pressed his fingers against Wally's neck. His heart immediately leapt into his throat.

As gently as he could, Flash rolled Wally onto his back, placed his hands on his chest and began compressions "Come on, Kid! Don't do this! Don't do this please!"

Tears were perking his eyes, as he heard the Joker laugh at the sight when he was hauled away by other members of the League. The speedster tried to block out that sick laugh and prevent himself from running after the clown and taking care of him, he had to continue compressions.

Green Lantern was beside him doing the second part of CPR, which consisted of breathing into the lungs.

30 compressions.

2 breaths.

30 compressions

2 breaths.

Switch places.

Repeat.

With every compression, they could feel Wally's broken rib cage. The way the skin and muscles easily gave in because there were no bones to steady it. Every two breaths, it didn't look like it was making the chest cavity rise.

"No, KF!"

That cry from the bird notified Barry that the team had arrived, but they were held back by Superman and Captain Atom, who didn't want them to get in the way of Flash and Green Lantern, as they tried to bring their speedster back.

Three minutes…

Six minutes…

Those minutes were horrible and long, but finally, finally Wally coughed hard and groaned. His whole body ached so terribly. Why couldn't he just die, maybe his pain would be gone then?

His vision was blurry, but the could just make out a hazy red figure. Trembling the young speedster reach out his broken hand and weakly grasped Barry's arm, "U-Uncle Barry…" he whispered feebly, before slipping back into unconsciousness. But at least he was breathing.

Flash was sure there had never been anything more fantastic in his life then hearing that weak whisper. He almost didn't hear it, but it was a sign that Wally was alive.

"Hang on Kid, we're gonna get you help."

Looking over his shoulder, towards Superman, who was trying to block Wally's teammates from entering the small room. Hearing them yelling to be let in to see their speedster, even voices of other League members were joining the teams. But right now getting Kid medical attention was top priority.

"Does Bats have the med-team at the Watchtower on standby?" Flash called.

"They are waiting for you!"

Flash nodded and as gently as he could, hoisted his nephew into his arms, looking at Hal, who pressed his com-link, "Bat's, beam us up!"

There was a flash of a zeta-beam light and the three were gone.


	6. Rumours Has It

**Speed: SO MUCH FUCKING TYPOS TO EDIT AND ASDFJ Q_Q**

**Adog: I typed this at THREE in the morning! With dogs crushing me. I was lucky to finish it before the Bridal shower so woooo! **

**#06: Rumors has it**

Artemis really hated skirts. Almost as much as she hated her school.

But now, it was just pure hell. Everyone was only talking about how Wally West, a loser from Central City, was the famous Kid Flash.

There was only one person beside her, that was super annoyed of the constant chit-chat of Wally West, and that was the Freshman that introduced himself as Richard. Whenever someone mentioned Wally's name around him, he would cast them the darkest glare, one that would give the batglare a run for its money.

It was almost as if he knew Wally. But that was impossible.

As she stuffed her books into her locker, not even jumping at all when Richard appeared next to her, she could see he was already upset by a conversation of students walking by.

"Oh, how is Wally West a loser at his school he is so hot!"

"You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"He's Kid Flash, he's not a loser, he's amazing!"

Artemis rolled her eyes and slammed her locker shut, when the group of girls finally passed, "It's been two weeks since the news-flash, and they're _still_ talking about it?" she asked annoyed.

Richard cast his oblivious teammate a glance, "It's a superhero, that's all everyone cares about." The ebony –haired freshman then turned his glance towards another group just down the hall who were also talking about Wally. Only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation.

"He's weak as hell! Robin could kick his ass!"

"Do we even know why Joker was in Central?"

"Who cares, it just proves that Flash and his weak partner got nothing on Batman and Robin!"

"Aww, he's probably dead!"

"What if he lives, he's going to be a celebrity!"

Richard wanted nothing more then to go over there and deck them in the face. They knew nothing about Wally, about everything he's been through in life. Now all this.

They didn't know that his best friend was at the Watchtower, healing, struggling to simply breath properly, let alone walk. All they cared about was to find out, just who Kid Flash was behind the mask.

"Richard!" Artemis said for the 5th time in the past minute or two, snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention.

The unmasked acrobat winced, "Oh, sorry Artemis." He said, shaking his head with a smile, hearing more of the conversations growing around him.

"His hero days are probably over."

"I wonder how many villain's will go after him!"

"Like the ones from Central! They are nothing compared to our villains, could you imagine Gotham villains going to Central after him, hate to say it, but he got himself caught, its his fault, he deserves what's coming to him."

"Think of all the girls he's gonna get! Lucky guy!"

"These people are idiots!" Richard hissed, as he smashed his locker shut and took a deep breath of annoyance. But he was happy regardless since Batman finally promised him, today after school was the day he would be taken up the Watchtower to see Wally.

He had annoyed is mentor to the point where Batman was actually trying to avoid him any chance he could. The Dark Knight finally gave in when Dick pulled the puppy-face on him.

"So…uh, what are you gonna do this afternoon?" he asked the blond archer, trying to block the growing conversation about Wally.

"Uh…" Normally she was quick on her feet with her snarky comments, but since the whole news thing with Wally, she couldn't find herself commenting correctly, "I'm…I'm hopefully going to try and get my uncle to allow me to go see one of my friends who is in the hospital.."

Richard quirked and eyebrow at the girl. Unknown to her, that fight to get Green Arrow to let her go to the Watchtower, was a fight she was not going to win. Roy had been trying to get up to the Watchtower since he saw the news. Batman had said 'no' to even Green Arrow's request for Roy. Right now, Robin was thankful he could still pull the puppy look and hit Bruce soft spots.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Richard said sincerely, "Why is he in the hospital…?" Though he knew the reason completely, he wanted to troll to lighten his mood and block out the punks down the hallway.

"Errr…" Was all Artemis could say at first, "He…He had a car accident…" she finally said, "Yeah, he was in a car accident."

It wasn't even a lie.

Joker had run him over with a car. Twice.

Before Richard could ask another trolling question to Artemis, his cell phone started going off. Blasting an extremely obnoxious ringtone he had set for the caller.

"Seriously…?" Artemis asked the song, crossing her arms.

Her companion smiled and flipped open his phone, putting it to his ear, "Uh...hey!"

It wasn't a second later that he pulled it away with lighting speed. Getting a startled look from Artemis as she heard the person on the other end yelling loudly.

"I think I just lost hearing in my right ear…" Richard said rubbing his ear, then after a minute or two, he finally put it back on, "Are you calm now?"

Artemis raised her eyebrow. She wanted to hear the other end of the conversation, but sadly she only heard Richard's side.

"What can I say, no one can resist my puppy-dog eyes-" The ebony-haired boy winced and pulled the phone away from his ear again, "Alright, alright, I'll talk to him. Jezz…who pissed in your Wheaties this morning? …Hello? You still there?" Richard hold the phone in front of his face and glanced at the display. "He hung up on me!"

"Who _was_ that anyway?" Artemis asked and looked at Richard with a stern look. The voice on the other end of the line sounded a lot like that idiot Red Arrow. But there would be no way Richard knew him. Where would he know him from?

It wasn't like the freshman _could _know him at all!

Come to think of it... The boy _did_ look somewhat familiar; Artemis just couldn't put her finger on it.

Before she could get an answer, the bell rang its annoying tone, forcing them all into their classrooms for their next class period.

It seemed like hours before the final bell rang through the building. Richard high-tailed out of the building as fast as he could, not wanting to run into Artemis and so he didn't have to hear more, 'Wally this, Wally that'. He just wanted to get to the manor and beg Bruce to let Roy tag along.

Upon his arrival, he raced down to the Batcave.

"Bruuuuuce!" He called in his most innocent voice, the voice he used when he wanted something.

The unmasked Dark Knight looked away from the computer and towards his ward, "What is it?"

"Soooo…" he started.

"No."

"You didn't even let me say anything!"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no."

"Bruuce, come on!"

Bruce only raised an eyebrow at his sidekick.

Richard crossed his arms, "As I was saying," he began again, "I want to bring Roy along when I go up to see Wally."

"No."

"But-"

"No."

Richard huffed a sigh, "I really hate doing to you Bruce, I really do."

"What are you-" his sentence was cut short, seeing those huge, pleading blue puppy-dog eyes staring up at him.

The two stared at each other for several tense moments before Bruce finally huffed a sigh.

Dick smiled triumphantly and texted Roy, _'You owe me, bro!'_

_'When is the beam up?'_ Roy texted back, it was clear he wasn't in the mood for useless babbling, he wanted answers, he wanted to see his younger brother to make sure he was alright, to help him recover after everything he had gone through.

Before Dick could even ask Bruce when the beam-up was, "Tell him to get ready, we are meeting at the Hall of Justice in an hour." was all he said before he stood up and went to change.

Richard smiled at his mentor, _'Meet at the Hall of Justice in an hour…and bring that famous smile of yours, will ya!"_

But there was no answer after that. Roy sometimes had no sense of humor.

Tossing the cell on the table, Richard quickly changed, becoming Gotham's Boy Wonder, and was waiting by the zeta—tube, tapping his foot impatiently. He looked at his wrist as if looking at a watch, that wasn't even there.

"Come on, Bruuuce…"

Finally after what seemed like hours, but was only 3 minutes, Batman appeared, and the two Gotham protectors went through the zeta-tubes.

_Recognized Batman 01_

_Recognized Robin B-01_

Sure enough, when they arrived at the Hall of Justice a very impatient and ticked of looking Red Arrow was waiting for them. He must have already been at the Hall Of Justice or else he wouldn't have been able to be there that fast.

Robin smiled, seeing the archer he considered like his older brother, "Hey Red, where's the smile!"

The response to the question was a well earn small smack to the back of the head as they walked to the zeta-tube and were instantly teleported to the Justice League HQ: The Watchtower.

Under different circumstance, the two young heroes would have been over excited about being at the famous satellite.

But they weren't.

Their only thoughts were solemnly focused on Wally. They didn't know how he was and the constant talking about the speedster in public was unnerving.

Roy cast a look at Batman from the side, but then looked around the Watchtower when they arrived. The Flash was already there, waiting from them on their arrival. He wore his cowl down and the dark rings under his eyes showed that he looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"How's Wally?" Robin asked as soon as he saw Flash.

Barry gave a very weak smile to the bird, even one that seemed forced, "Calm down, kiddo." the adult speedster said, ruffling the birds hair and leading them down the medical wing of the Watchtower.

"He's doing alright, just a lot of physical pain, he's still pretty beat up, so be prepared," Barry explained, stopping in front of Wally's door, and scratching the back of his neck, "He isn't talking much…he can't really, but when he does, he doesn't say much…I was hoping you two could get more out of him then I can…just don't get him too excited…"

The two boys nodded quickly, not wanting anymore delay on seeing Wally. When Barry finally stepped aside, they leaped into the room, the door slowly closing behind them.

Barry was going to go in there, to join them, but Batman cut him off.

"You need sleep Barry." Bruce said bluntly.

"I'm fine, Bruce, really."

His counterpart crossed his arms and gave the speedster one of the darkest bat-glares he could conjure up in the spur of the moment.

"Really, I'm fine!" The younger said, as he failed to cover up a yawn.

Batman pointed down the hall, that lead to the spar rooms Leaguers had in case of a late night mission and need to crash quickly. "Bed. Now, Barry!" it felt like he was talking to a five year old, rather then a full grown man," Don't make me call Iris!"

Barry opened and closed his mouth a few times before he slumped his shoulders in defeat and slowly dragged his feet down the hallway, mumbling under his breath.

Rolling his eyes, Batman left to get some work done and to allow the brothers to be able to get reunited.

Wally was half asleep, eyes closed, when Roy and Dick entered the room. His bed stood parallel to the window, so he was able to look out into space. In the two weeks he had been there, he had seen Hal and John flying through space towards Oa four times now. Sometimes, he even saw Superman arriving.

All just little joys that distracted him for about five second before his mind turned back to his situation. He was afraid to go back to Earth. He was afraid of what awaited him.

He couldn't sleep, because every time he actually dared too, all he could see was that ever lasting manic smile and that hysterical laughter would echo in his mind.

So, all he could do was lay there in bed, staring out in the endless vacuum of space. Just lay there, half asleep, or pretending to. Sometimes the nurses and doctors would put him to sleep with drugs.

Even if he wanted to sleep and there were no nightmares, the tubes and wire connected to him made it hard to stay comfortable. In all, he was downright uncomfortable all time, but he didn't say anything. He really didn't want to talk to anyone, not the nurses and doctors that came in and asked him questions, not even the his uncle.

But at this moment, the speedster couldn't keep himself awake any longer, he would have to suck it up and face the nightmares soon or later. As soon as he was about to drift off, he heard footsteps.

They were coming towards his bed.

Wally winced, prying his eyes opened and slowly turned his head and stared in disbelief, "Robin…Roy?"

To the newly arrived heroes, the red-headed speedster almost looked unrecognizable, even with his speed healing, his skin was still covered in black-purplish blotches. Both arms were encrusted in thick white cast as well as his left.

Wally winced; he didn't want them to see him like this, in this condition, not at all. But just seeing them, made him smile. However, it was clear the smile was completely forced and lacked it's normal energy.

"Hey Walls!" Dick said, making his way over, "How you feeling?"

Roy made his way over to the other side of the bed and crossed his arms, the blood boiled in his veins; he should have been there to save Kid. "You look like hell."

Wally let out a hoarse laugh, but there was no joy or whatsoever in it. It sounded dull.

"Well…that's pretty much how I feel like." He said weakly, and there was a moment of silence after those words left his lips. Wally didn't really know what to say to them, and neither did Dick and Roy.

Wally finally swallowed thickly and looked up at the two boys he considered the closest thing he had to brothers. "Everyone talking about this, aren't they…?"

Silence.

The two brothers didn't know how to respond to that. They didn't want to tell Wally, that everyone they passed was talking about how a 'loser' like Wally West from Central City was the famous Kid Flash.

Instead of breaking the deathly silence, the red-headed archer gave the speedster a simple nod to answer the dreadful questions. That nod was enough to fill the speedster with dread and everything around him felt like it just completely crumbled.

Wally squeezes his eyes shut. "I'm screwed…I'm screwed this time." He whispered, "There's no way outta this one…"

"Kid, don't say that!" Roy growled, stepping towards the bed, "I swear if anyone tries anything funny, they'll get to know me and they won't enjoy it!"

Wally blinked and stared at Red Arrow.

Stared at Roy.

The young man that kept denying he was even close to the speedster and the bird. Who had avoided meetings for such a long time. And now he was standing there all upset and unintentionally being the big brother that Wally never had.

Seeing the expression on Wally's face caused Robin to smirk. Roy was a big brother to both of them. He remembered after the situation with the Joker, Roy had called him yelling and demanding to know what the hell was going on and if Wally was okay.

Why Roy had avoided them after the hat throwing they never knew. The two were hurt by their brother leaving them behind. But now the troublesome trio was back together. If it only was under better circumstances.

"We got your back, bro." Robin said placing his hand gently on the speedsters shoulder, pulling when he saw Wally wince in pain, "Sorry…"

"That clown is so dead." Roy promised, cracking his knuckles.

Wally smiled at them weakly, but it faded fast, swallowing. He wanted to shift the conversation to something else, other then him and the clown.

"So…how is Uncle Barry doing?" He asked with a quiet voice. His finger pointing to the two chairs that stood beside the bed. One was usually claimed by Barry, the other usually claimed by another hero, trying to lend their support.

"He just looked tired, Batman sent him to bed. He complained of course." Robin said, seeing a small smirk form on Wally's face, but again it quickly vanished.

"Have you talked to your aunt at all? Or has the League not allowed her up here or let you contact her?" Roy asked sitting in the chair, while Robin sat on the side of the bed, careful not to shift the bed to much to make Wally uncomfortable.

A frown touched the speedster's forehead and he shook his head, "Can't really talk for long, and she's probably not allowed up here." He said before breaking into a coughing fit.

All that talking was really exhausting, especially since his lungs seemed to be healing slower then the rest of his body. His mind was everywhere else so his speed-healing wasn't really active.

Roy narrowed his eyes at the coughing fit, "Don't strain yourself kid, if you can't talk, that's fine."

But he didn't want remain silent. Not with Roy around. He couldn't let the opportunity slip away.

"How's everybody…?"

"Everyone misses you, they are annoying the crap out of everyone to come here and see you. But Batman won't allow it. We were lucky we were allowed to come up here and visit. The caves been…really quiet…"

"Aww, really?" he said, "Dude, you have to cheer them up for me!"

Another silence seemed to take over, they didn't know what to talk about. Normally they would be going wild, talking about mission, and everything, and planning to sneak off the explore the Watchtower. Not this time. Wally could barely breathe right, the thought of moving him seemed like it would hurt him so much.

"Do you know how much longer they are going to keep you here?"

Wally shrugged, wincing at his wounds, "Don't know, I'm taking so long to heal…another three or four weeks the doctor said." He said before breaking into another coughing fit. This coughing fit caused a thin line of blood to trickle out of the corner of his mouth, but he didn't notice. Maybe because he was used to the taste already.

Roy was on alert as soon as he saw the blood trickle down from Wally's mouth, and seemed out of breath, "Wally you're bleeding!" Roy said standing promoting Dick to stand too, "Are you okay!"

The conversation completely forgotten, just the thought of seeing Wally's blood shook the two heroes. The image of the blood drenched speedster they saw when Joker had him, was still fresh in their minds.

"Walls, do you want me to get Barry, or a doctor?"

"Huh?" he looked startled at first, wanting to move his hand to his mouth but figured it was useless since both of his arms were in cast, and it took so much energy to even lift off the bed.

"No…it's fine…" He said and closed his eyes, "It's okay."

"They always happens whenever he talks to much." A new voice said, two younger heroes turned seeing the Green Lantern, Hal Jordan, standing in the doorway. "The doctor warned us a couple times."

Roy and Dick didn't miss the weak smile that appeared on the speedster's lips when he saw Hal. The man was like a second uncle to him and the Lantern was just as protective of the speedster as Flash himself.

Even with Hal's words, Roy was still not comfortable with the fact that Wally would become breathless and blood would trickle out of his mouth if he talked to much. Wally was famous for his ever-running mouth, the fact he couldn't talk bothered him.

Hal walked over and picked up a tissue and wiped the blood from Wally's face. "Just get some rest." He said and Wally looked to the side.

The speedster really didn't like being that helpless.

"Sorry…"

Hal shook his head, "Just don't talk anymore, okay." He then turned to Dick and Roy, "How come you two are here?"

"We came to see Wally," Dick piped up, " We hadn't heard from him and we wanted to see him." Dick gave his best friend a sideway glance but it appeared that the speedster seemed to have fallen asleep on his own, but every now and then there was a grimace of pain, and a small whimper.

"We're worried about him…"

Roy place a hand on the youngers shoulder and step forward, "Is there any idea on how the League is going to deal with the fact the entire world knows Wally is Kid Flash?" Roy asked, giving the Lantern a serious look, pretty much saying, _'Don't give me any bull-shit'_, "He is a kid after all."

Hal stiffened from Roy's glare, and pulled his lips into a thin line.

"I'm not sure." He said, honestly, "Batman said he's trying to figure something out, but we don't know yet."

They really didn't know what they were supposed to do.

And he knew Roy would get even more angry at that.

"Let's not discuss this here, okay?" he quietly said, casting a glance on the sleeping speedster. He gestured the boys out. "He rarely falls asleep on his own, we should let him rest.

The two boys were hesitant about leaving Wally, they reluctantly followed the Lantern out the of the speedsters room. Hal switched off the main light, and the door slid shut.

When turned back towards the boys, he was met by one pissed archer. He seemed to have been holding back his anger in the room. To keep quiet to let the speedster sleep, "Has the League ever dealt with a problem of a heroes identity being revealed?"

Dick seemed to take a few side steps away from Roy, knowing the archer could explode in anger at any given second, but the acrobat had been wondering the same thing.

"Cause I get the feeling the League is either going to bull-crap it, or not do a damn thing about it!"

"Up to what I know…we haven't had such a problem yet." Hal explained, "Listen, Red Arrow, I can see why you are so pissed off about it but we can't do much about it. As I said, Batman is trying to figure something out and who knows by the time Wally goes back home, maybe nobody's talking about it anymore."

That's what he was hoping at least.

Roy narrowed his eyes, "Are you kidding, as soon as Wally goes back home he's going to get ambushed by people, media and you know it!" Roy barked, "Don't you see how big of problem this is? People are never going to leave him alone!

"Roy, they've never had this to deal with…" Robin reasoned.

But that only seemed to piss of the archer even more, "And I bet Iris is probably going crazy. Since she's a reporter and the aunt of the famous Kid Flash. Wally won't want his family being harassed because they found out his identity, and I doubt the League is going to have someone watch over the family 24/7" with every word Roy's voice was rising.

"Calm down." Green Lantern said, "Or you'll be back to Earth in no-time." He breathed in deep. "We will figure something out, you can be sure. But for now, we should just make sure Wally recovered and comes back to his old self. That should be top priority."

Dick looked at Roy, then at Hal, then back to Roy. Watching the two glare at each other. The air was so thick with tension; it could be cut with a knife. The Boy wonder was waiting, just waiting for one of them to finally snap.

"How the hell do you expect me to calm down!" Roy bellowed.

The younger took a few steps back going unnoticed. He really liked Roy, he really did. But not when he got passed his boiling point towards other heroes and that point was getting close, he needed to find Batman, or at least Barry before Roy completely lost it.

So he did what he does best and pulled a ninja move and disappeared without a trace. Leaving the archer and Green Lantern to duke it out.

"Red Arrow, Green Lantern!" the starting fight between the two of them was stopped by an energetic voice of a young doctor, that had just started working in the Watchtower just a few day before. He name was Rachel Miller.

"Need I remind you that you are standing in the medical and in front of the room of the worst condition inhabitant right now?" she asked and crossed her arms with a stern look, "This boy needs rest."

Roy shot the doctor a glare, then turned his attention back to the lantern, "The League better not mess this up, they better be there for Wally." Roy hissed bitterly, walking away, leaving the two alone.

Dr. Miller turned her attention to Hal with a dark glared.

"I…uh…" Hal started, "he started it!" the doctors glare grew even darker, "I...I'm just going to you know…sit with Kid…" he then spun around on the balls of his heels and scurried into the room to get away from the angry doctor.

Even though the lights were off. There was a small light by the bed, and it was on. Hal's heart dropped, seeing that Wally's eyes were wide open. Did hear everything they had said in the hallway?

When Wally turned his head and looked at him. Hal hated it. The way he looked at him like a sad puppy with tired green eyes.

"The League doesn't know what to do, do they?" He asked and there were tears in his eyes. Wally hated crying in front of Green Lantern. He had once made a vow to never show emotional weakness in front of a hero.

And here he was, laying and crying. Here he was relying on the Justice League to find out what to do. To help him get his life back to normal.

But the League was lost as well.

Hal cursed under his breath, he did hear what they were talking about.

Walking over, he sat down on the bed, careful not to shift the bed to much, "We're working on it Wally, we'll get through it."

Hal frowned when the speedster closed his eyes, the tears falling rapidly down his cheeks. He could see the speedster was taking desperate gasp of breath.

"Wally." Hal said standing, brushing the red-bangs off his forehead, "Wally, you need to calm down, okay. Slow breaths."

Trembling, Wally took a deep breath, followed by another one, until he had completely calmed down. Although there was again another thin line of blood trickling down his chin.

He was already tired of it. Tired of the weakness. That he actually _needed_ the protection of the Justice League. He hated being weak. Always hated it, and was not hating it more.

"Hal…it'll, it'll never going to get back to normal, will it?" he asked, insecure, when he had finally caught his breath.

He knew it wouldn't, but maybe, just maybe if Green Lantern said it was going to be okay, then everything would be okay.

Wouldn't it? At least Kid Flash wanted to believe that.

Speaking of which.

Wally did not want to quit being Kid Flash. And Kid Flash did not want to quit being Wally West. Would he need a new name? A completely new identity? Now that would not be nice.

Being away from his friends and all that would kill him.

Hal sighed, then pursed his lips into a thin line. Would it ever got back to normal? Or was Wally West's life over because of the Joker?

Just the way that Wally had asked the question, one could hear the fear, and the uncertainty lacing those words, just what was going through the kids mind?

Picking up another tissue, he wiped the blood off Wally's chin, "It's…it's going to be okay Wally…" Hal said, "The League will do everything that I can." He hoped they would, or there would be serious problems. "Just try not to think about it, just focus on healing.

The door behind Hal slid open and a streak of red, with a scruff of blond hair halted next to the bed. "You okay, Walls?"

Wally only looked up at his uncle and gave a weak nod, "I'm fine Uncle Barry…" He said quietly.

He didn't want to be weak anymore. He just didn't want to. And he knew he would have to strong in order to heal. He needed his mind in the whole thing. But he found it hard to focus.

Barry frowned, brushing the red-bangs off Wally's forehead as well. By the look in Wally's eyes, the Flash knew that the 'I'm fine' was a lie.

Barry knew that the healing process had really only just begun.


	7. After the Fall

_**Speed: I admit I**__** was being lazy in the last chapter. Let's see when I get myself to overwork it.**_

_**Adog: Yeah, we both were but, here is Chapter 7, so enjoy!**_

**#07 – After the Fall**

The wheels squeaked with every three-hundred-sixty degree rotation they made. The squeaking continued as the wheelchair was pushed down the hallway of the Watchtower.

The occupant of the chair was finally leaving the Watchtower medical wing after nearly two months in intensive care. He was finally retuning back to Earth, back to Central, back home.

There was excitement, excitement about finally going home, seeing his family his friends after two months of bed rest, and not being able to get out of bed. But there was also fear. Fear of what waited for Wally when he returned home, after his identity was revealed.

The night before, Barry had returned home to inform Iris, that he would be bringing Wally home from the Watchtower the next evening. When he arrived at his home, he counted six news vans in front of his yard.

He was ambushed by the reporters asking where Wally was. If he was returning to the hero work. Everything they could. It was a battle just to get through them and into his house, so many questions spit at him. Questions that he didn't answer. They were a pest.

When he was on his way back to the zetatube, he had to take a three-hour detour, trying to shake the news vans off that started following him. They were persistent. He had to ditch his car at his job and sneak out the back door before he finally was able to escape the reporters.

But after a quick trip through the teleporter, having Hal bring his car around the zeta and loading in Wally, they were finally heading back.

The drive was silent. Wally hadn't spoken a single word. His gaze was glued down to his legs the entire time. Even when Barry tried to start small chit-chat, he got nothing. He was concerned about just what was going through the kids mind.

Pulling up to his house Barry noticed, that the six news vans that were there before had doubled. Some of them weren't even from their area, he was pretty sure some of them were from different states.

Killing the engine of his car, Barry looked over at his nephew, who still hadn't lifted his gaze. There was fear shining in his green eyes, he was terrified to even get out of the car.

Barry gently place a hand on his nephews shoulder and gave it a comforting squeeze, "You ready for this, Wally?"

Wally finally lifted his head and looked out the window, seeing the news vans and pulled a face before turning and looking at his uncle. He swallowed, "I-I think I'm ready." He whispered. He needed to be. For Barry, for Iris. And for himself.

As Barry was helping Wally into his wheelchair, the news reporters were closing in like a pack of hungry wolves. Hungry for answers.

"How long have they been here…?" Wally asked, watching the reporters, shrinking in his seat, as they got even closer to him. He was a little afraid of the answer he was going to get from his uncle.

Barry cast a glance over his shoulder, already seeing the reporters, closing the small gap faster. "You really don't want to know…" he muttered, before looking back at Wally, "Don't say anything, don't look at them, just ignore them, okay?"

After seeing Wally nod, he began to push the wheelchair down the walkway. Wally seemed the shrink in his seat as the reporters shove their microphones in his face, trying to get his attention to get him to answer their questions.

Neither of the speedsters minded it when they were dressed as their superhero counterparts. They loved to be interviewed. But in their personal live, this was the most annoying thing they have ever experienced in their lives.

"_How had life adjusted since you ID was given out?"_

"_How does it feel to be a teen hero?"_

"_What are the extent of your injuries?"_

"_DO you know the rest of the Justice League's ID's?"_

"_Are you biologically related to the Flash?"_

"_Wally! How did you get captured by the Joker?"_

"_Are your days as a hero over?"_

Question after question was thrown at him but finally they made it to the door. Barry pushed Wally into the house and turned glaring at the reporters, "Get off my property, now!" the forensic bellowed and slammed the door hard in the reporter's faces.

"Wally!"

Iris rushed down the corridor and hugged her nephew, careful not to hurt him. It was a long hug, and Wally answered it gratefully. He really missed his aunt.

She caressed his cheek and let her hand run through his firey hair, "Oh honey, I was so worried about you. How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired and hungry." Wally mumbled.

His aunt smiled, "I just put dinner on the table," she said, pulling away slightly and staring into those tired green eyes, "I made your favorite. Let's go get something in that black hole you call a stomach and get you into bed."

Wally seemed to beam hearing his aunt made his favorite food. Iris's home cooking sounded so much better then the stuff they served in the Watchtower medical-wing. Once Wally was sitting in the kitchen eating everything in front of him, Iris returned to the living room, finding Barry peeking through the curtain of the window.

"Do these people really have nothing better to do with their lives than harass other people?" Barry growled, "Wally just got home from the hospital and they ambushed him all for what? Ratings?!" glancing at his wife he cringed, "Not all reporters do that, of course!" he added quickly.

Iris gave her husband a playful smile, though she was a reporter as well, she despised the people that were currently in her yard, trying to get the scoop about her nephew. But that quickly went away when she heard the television turn on in the kitchen.

"_Wally West aka Kid Flash, has returned from his hospital stay at an unknown location."_ The reporter explained, _"Central City's young hero had not answered any question. But many question, just what the young hero is going to do, are still unanswered. Family has refused to speak to the media, the man who is believed to be the boys father, has been trying to explain that Wally is not Kid Flash. But on further investigation and input from friends and neighbors, I had been 100% confirmed that, Wally West is Kid Flash."_

Flash glared out the window, closing the curtains, blocking the views into the house, "Damn pest!" Iris and Barry's attention was directed towards the kitchen hearing the crash of the plate against the kitchen floor.

Rushing into the kitchen, the two found Wally staring at the screen. He had paled several shades from watching the news report, but then shook his head. Bowing his upper body down to pick up the shattered remains of his plate.

"Wait Wally, " Iris said, and hurried over to help him.

"Sorry…" he whispered, but his aunt shook her head.

"It's okay," she said smiling, and filled a new plate from him, "It's okay, I'll clean this up for you." She cast a quick glance towards Barry. She looked worried.

Barry picked up the remote and clicked off the television. That's all it has been for the past month. Reports of everything about Wally, all over the news. Barry had even asked Bruce to put the most powerful firewalls around Wally's records that hadn't been accessed. He didn't even think Dick –the little hacker he was- could get passed them without clearance. The world didn't need to know anything else about Wally.

He glanced over at mentioned; the redhead was now staring blankly at the new plate of food in front of him, seeming to have lost any appetite. Barry gently ruffled his hair, "You alright kid?" he was starting to wonder if brining him back to Central wasn't the brightest idea. But he knew that Wally really wanted to see his aunt.

She sat next to Wally and smiled, "Don't worry, Wally." She started, and in the next minute, tried to be as realistic as she could, "Just give them three or four more weeks, and they'll drop it. It'll go as fast as it came, I promise." She reassured, and gently squeezed his shoulder.

Wally didn't look the least convinced about it being over fast. He sighed and pushed the food around on his plate with his fork, his appetite completely gone. He glanced up hearing the phone and watched as Iris answered it.

"Hello?" she listened, then raised her eyebrow, before turning to Barry holding the phone towards him, "It's…**Clark Kent**." She didn't see the connection to the name, expect for the fact he was a famous reporter. She looked startled, because the way the man had talked, it was as if he wasn't intending for an interview or anything.

Barry cocked an eyebrow as he took the phone and stepped out onto the back porch, Wally watching his every move, until he shut the sliding door so they didn't hear their conversation.

"If you're calling about an interview with Wally, Clark, you're not getting it!" Barry spat bitterly, but still trying to be friendly with the alias to the man of steel. "Look, I know we're friends, but Wally just got home. He was just ambushed by reporters when we got home!"

On the other end of the line, Clark shook his head, "I do not intend to interview Wally, Barry." He said calmly. He could understand the speedster's anger and worry. He was trying to hold Metropolis away from the reporter crowd.

"I just wanted to ask how Wally is doing."

The other let out a sigh, "Sorry, Clark. I didn't mean to snap at you." he said scratching the back his neck, "These reporters are driving me nuts, they just won't leave us alone."

He cast a glance over his shoulder, the speedster watched Wally and Iris talking. It wasn't hard to tell she was trying to make him smile. She managed to get a small smile, but it was so weak that it was almost invisible.

"He's…just tired and in a bit of pain." Barry said quietly, "I-I jut don't know how he's going to take it. I mean everyone knows." he sat down on the stairs, leafing out to the yard, and leaning his forehead against his hand, "I don't think he's emotionally ready for how bad its going to get."

Clark kept silent for a minute before he put his work aside.

"It _is_ going to be hard." He said still as calm as before. He could see that Barry was really desperate. Why would he not, a situation like this had never happened before. "At some point, he will get used to it, but maybe for the time being he should stop being Kid Flash and focus on being Wally West."

Barry paused thinking about what Clark said.

Wally getting used to all these people, harassing him? That would be impossible, there are celebrities in Hollywood that have been in the spotlight for years and still aren't used to it at all.

But what really struck Barry the hardest was: _'Stop being Kid Flash and focus on being Wally West.'_

Being Kid Flash meant everything to Wally. The kid didn't recreate his experiment for nothing. Wally wanted to be like his idol and that desire to do so nearly cost him his life.

Wally wasn't just going to hang up his suit; the boy was the first to jump at any opportunity to going on missions or even patrol. He loved being able to help people and save lives.

"Do you hear yourself? This is Wally were talking about!" Barry said, a small smirk gracing his lips, knowing just how stubborn Wally could actually be. "Being Kid Flash means everything to him."

Clark let out a sigh, "I know." He said, "Trust me Barry, I know." There was a moment of silence again, "I was just meaning to say maybe it would be better for now."

"No, I won't!" Wally suddenly said.

He was sitting in the doorway; staring at his uncle, his green eyes filled with hurt and betrayal. "I will not give up on being Kid Flash!" He called and suddenly looked angry.

Barry opened and closed his mouth ins absolute shock. The kid had been hanging around Dick too much, to be able to open that sliding door without making a sound.

"Wally… I-"

But the blonde haired man was cut off, when the youngers speedster wheeled himself away from the door, fuming that his uncle would even consider him hanging up his uniform for good.

"Clark, I can't talk right now!" He hung up the phone without another word, not caring about the fact that he just hung up so rudely on the man of steel. But right now Wally was more important.

Getting to his feet, he raced into his home, passed Iris, who had tears slowly dripping down her cheeks.

"Wally! Listen!" Barry called desperately to get his nephew to listen, since he only heard the one side of the phone conversation.

"No!" The speedster called, and there was suddenly so much more life in him, "I'm not gong give up on what I am! You can't expect me to do that!"

He looked at his uncle with those betrayed filled green eyes.

How could he even think that?

Did he not want to have him as he partner anymore? Did he think it was to dangerous to do so?

"Wally!" Barry said kneeling in front of his fuming nephew, "I wasn't going to make you quit being Kid Flash. I know how much being Kid Flash means to you." But still those words didn't seem to calm down his nephew; those now enraged green eyes were still staring at him.

Barry cursed under his breath. Clark just had to call, didn't he?

"Wally, listen to me." Placing his hands on his nephew's shoulders, "I would never make you quit as Kid Flash." But he still didn't get through his nephew, when he shrugged the hands off his shoulders.

The speedster let out a growl and wheeled himself closer to the stairs, looking at the insuperable obstacle in front of him. He wanted to go into his room so bad, but he couldn't

"Damnit!" he nearly screamed. Wally was so angry about his weakness, so angry about the Joker, so angry about everything!

Iris –who had silently watched everything- stepped closer to help Wally into his room. Helping him out of his wheelchair and sliding using his bottom up the stairs, while she carried the bulky wheelchair up the stairs and helping him into his room.

She folded up the wheelchair and gave her nephew a kiss on the head, wishing him a goodnight, and sweet dreams before exiting the rooms.

Once the door was shut, she looked at Barry and pulled her eyebrows together.

"Don't worry." She said quietly, "It'll be fine."


	8. Hanging Tree

_**Speed: Oh my god some people need to learn how to write in one tense =.= also you guys I am so so so so sorry for taking so looong. My life began being a life again basically and also my ff-net isn't functioning properly and I am really sorry. The delay was entirely my fault.**_

_**Adog: I regret nothing. It was like three in the morning when I typed this out, I regret nothing! Chapter 9 will hopefully be completely done after I finish Finals week. :D Enjoy!**_

**#08 – Hanging Tree**

For the next week, Wally sat in his room, staring out the window. Watching news reporter, after news reporter try to get closer to their house. Barry had been trying his best to get them to leave, even to the point of calling the police. But even that didn't seem to scare them off.

During that week he spent most of his time thinking, thinking about everything that happened, and how people were probably reacting to his ID getting revealed.

What did the people think about that? Were they laughing at him? Did they think he was weak for getting caught? Or were they thankful that even though he was just a kid that he risked his life for them? Why they didn't help him when the Joker was attacking him?

What about the horrible people at school? What did they think? Did they still see him as a loser? Was he still going to get bullied, shoved into lockers, or get beat up? Or would he become that popular kid that everyone wanted to be friends with? Or would the bullying continue, only much worse, cause he got himself caught by a villain and had it secret identity exposed on national television?

What did the villains think? His Rouges were probably all laughing at him. Or would they be pissed at the Joker for being on their turf? What if other villains from other towns came after him? While he was still recovering? What would he do?

So many questions, so many horrible scenarios going through his head. His friends, his family, they all could be in danger, because he messed up. He couldn't do anything if something happened, not until he recovered at least.

All he could do was sit and stare out the window, watching the reporters. It was already ruining their lives in such a short amount of time.

Barry had to be extremely careful when changing into the Flash. The moment he stepped out of his door, reporters followed him to work, staked outside. He couldn't even go out to lunch without being harassed by citizens, reporters, and most recently co-workers.

Iris was taking it hard as well. Being a reporter, her boss was constantly threatening her job. If she wouldn't get an interview from Wally, she'd be fired. But she stood her ground and told her boss, that Wally had the right of privacy. Although he didn't quite drop the issue, his threat still stood but Iris knew it meant nothing.

Everyday of that week was nothing but a nightmare.

It wasn't until the beginning of the second week of harassment, that the weather started going south. Severe storms with high winds were so bad, that the power had gone out, so the reporters retreated to their vans and left. It was the first time; there was peace and quiet around the Allen household. The peace and quiet they so desperately wanted; was now driving Wally crazy.

When he saw Barry leave on an emergency Justice League call, and the last news van leave the front of the house, Wally decided he had to get out. He couldn't sleeps, he could barely eat and he really didn't want to stay here. He was still angry. Uncle Barry – his uncle, the man he had always admired in every point- wanted him to hang up his mantle, pull down his cowl.

Well…this had happened already - but he wanted him to quit.

He grabbed his bag and placed it on his lap, wheeling himself down the hallway towards the closet where they had installed a zeta-tube, to help keep Barry's cover safe from the media when he was called to a mission.

A bright flash of light, then-

_Recognized Kid Flash B-03_

Rolling himself out of the zeta-tube he glanced around. The cave was silent, save for the silent hum from the television that was currently on another news story about him. Wrinkling his nose, he wheeled himself over and peered over the couch, to find that no one was watching it.

_Where the hell is everyone?_ Wally thought to himself.

It wasn't a school night and normally everyone was here staying up late, playing video games, watching movies, and being a bunch of stupid teenagers together. His so-called uncle would have told him if they were on a mission, he always did, and he would retell stories they told him about the mission.

Was there a surprise mission? Or were they out and about in Happy Harbor at one in the morning?

Sinking back in his wheelchair he wondered, just where the hell was everyone at?

Not even one of the supervisors seemed to be around. Wally sighed, placed his bag next to the sofa. And here he thought he could have hung out with the others and forget his sorrows for a while.

He switched the program one the television and started playing the video game _Zelda._

Since he couldn't sleep anyway, and no one seemed to be around, then maybe he could actually make some progress in his game.

It wasn't until four in the morning Wally fell asleep playing. As he slept on the couch after moving out of his uncomfortable wheelchair, was when the computer announced the arrival of the team who were howling with laughter.

Upon hearing their arrival, Wally woke up from his light sleep, but remained silent and listened.

"Connor, I think you totally made that guy pees his pants!" Robin laughed, holding his side, almost as if his ribs were sore from laughing so hard.

"Looks like they had fun…" Wally muttered quietly to himself. He really _hated _busting the good mood, but somehow he couldn't help it. And he knew it was so wrong, because they didn't know he was going to come back, but it was so unfair that he had to go through so much and they were having fun.

The clone simply shrugged, and his lips twitched upwards in the corners.

"Connor you left the TV on!" Artemis called as she walked towards the kitchen to get a snack, the team soon joined in.

"I wasn't playing…_Zelda._" Connor said glaring at the television.

Wally smirked a bit. Were they actually thinking someone broke into the cave? They probably were. He listened as their shuffling feet got closer to the couch and peered over the back.

"Wally!" The whole team cried out.

"How long have you been here, bro?" Robin asked, jumping over the back of the couch and landing carefully not to irritate his best friends injuries. "Why didn't you call us?"

"Well…you weren't around so I thought maybe you were having a mission or something like that."

'_Apparently not…'_ he thought to himself, not realizing that M'gann could read his mind. She cringed at the bitterness coming from his thoughts; she had never heard him so resentful before. She could even feel all the anger, the sadness and the uncertainty radiating off him in waves.

"Sorry for coming here so late. My house has been stuffed with paparazzi. You know, me being famous and all that." He tried to joke, but his smile faltered immediately.

"No!" Robin said smiling weakly after hearing the washy joke. He couldn't believe that he would jest about that, although it seemed forced. Still was this not a laughing matter. "It's fine, Wally, we were just out."

Wally returned the smile somehow, but leaned back on the sofa, "So…where have you been?"

Robin propped his leg lazily on the coffee table.

"You know, the normal stuff! We went to see a movie, got kicked out for being to loud…went out to eat…got kicked out." he realized, it wasn't too good to be to enthusiastic about it, so he tried to make it sound really lame. "Basically everything we normally do, but it really wasn't fun without you there too piss the people off more."

The speedster smirked, but it vanished just as it appeared. It sounded like they all had a blast without him. They didn't even bother to try and call him, not even to ask if he had returned home. He looked down on his hands, balling them into fist. There was no reason to be angry! So why was he?

"Wally…" M'gann asked shuddering at the feeling that she was getting from the speedster, "Is there something wrong?"

He frowned and looked to the side.

"I...uhm-" he was hesitant for a moment, feeling the pressure from the looks of his teammates, he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Ba- Flash…wants me to stop being Kid Flash…"

"What!?"

"Why would he want you to quit being Kid Flash?" Robin barked in anger, trying to think of why Barry would even consider that.

"It's not his choice, it's yours!" Artemis spat, crossing her arms, "You can do whatever the hell you want, I wouldn't listen to Arrow if he said I couldn't be his side- partner anymore."

Connor did not really have anything to say because he never had this kind of problem with Superman.

M'gann didn't say anything, only shivering at the uneasiness and the anger that was now radiating off Wally, more then it was before. Everyone getting worked up seemed to make it worse.

"Enough!" Kaldur ordered, getting the entire team to quiet down, "I am sure that Flash had a logical explanation-"

"It's not logical, he's just plucking Kid out of the team, _we_," Robin gestured towards himself, Connor and Kaldur, "Started!"

Kaldur let out sigh, "I can understand where you are coming from Robin, but Flash may have a reason to make such a decision." He paused before turning his attention towards the red head, "Why don't you tell us what he has said to you?"

"H-He didn't even say it to my face." Wally growled upset, digging his fingernails into his skin. "He just talked to someone guy named Clark on the phone! And everything the guy said sounded like he thought it would be best for me to stop being Kid Flash….but I don't want to quit!"

The team cast glanced at each other.

"Who the hell is this Clark guy?" Artemis asked, "What say does he have in it? I don't think he has any, he doesn't own you!"

"We're not going to let tem make you quit, KF." Robin assured, "Not if we have anything to say about it!" The team nodded in agreement, while Kaldur shook his head slightly.

He didn't think this was something they should interfere on...

* * *

><p>Barry had returned home from the League mission he was called to. Iris had sent him up to talk to Wally.<p>

Hopefully a after a week, his nephew cooled down enough. He wasn't going t to make Kid quit, maybe take it easy for a while, maybe like a few weeks break until everything settled down. But why in the world would he make him quit?!

Once outside his nephews doors, he knocked lightly, "Wally?" after receiving no response he knocked lightly again, "Wally, I know you're mad at me, but we really need to talk."

Still no response.

Opening the door, he stepped in and flipped on the light switch. He blinked surprised when he noticed that Wally wasn't in his room.

Reacting took him only one point two seconds.

"Iris!" Barry called, running down the stairs and sliding across the floor in his socks, looking for his wife, who was waking up from her slumber that he disturbed. She looked at him with sleep eyes.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"Wally's gone!" he cried, "He's not in his room or anywhere else in the house!" Barry tried to figure out where Wally would have left to. It was not like he could have gone down the stairs by himself and he was sure that Iris would have heard him.

Wally was turning into another Robin with the sneaking around silently. He should have been resting; not doing whatever he was doing. Leaving. The doctors had told him to keep his mobility and activity level low until he was fully healed.

Was he really _that_ mad at him? Did he really think he was going to make him quit being Kid Flash? So mad that he left the house?

"He's what…?" Iris asked and slowly got out of bed. She didn't hear him leave either. He was in his bedroom the last time she checked. She paled a few shades when she saw the bedroom was completely empty.

"Where could he-." She let out a sigh for a moment and went over to the closet door that wasn't all the way shut, looking at Barry, "Try looking at the cave sweetheart. Don't scare me like that, it should have been the first place you looked!"

Barry opened and closed his mouth and gave his forehead as slap, "Of course, how could I not think of the cave, it's his home away from home." He turned to leave when he felt a hand squeeze his arm.

"Don't get him worked up…"

* * *

><p><em>Recognized Flash 04<em>

The entire team looked up when the speedster entered and immediately had the Boy Wonder right in his face, "How can you expect Wally to quit?!" he barked, stabbing his index finger into the Flash's chest.

"How can you even _think _that!? Don't you want him as your side- partner anymore, or do you just want to get rid of him because of the Joker!? Why!? And who the hell is Clark? Why does he have a say!?"

Flash blinked, he sure wasn't expecting this type of greeting at all. The team was also giving some of the nastiest glares. The type of glares that could give the famous Batglare a run for its money.

But Wally wasn't even looking at him. His gaze was firmly trained on his balled fist that rested on his lap.

Finally, Flash turned his attention down to the Boy Wonder, "What are you talking-" Barry paused, remembering the phone call he had with Clark. "Wally."

He tried to make his way over to his nephew, but Superboy stepped in front of him blocking the way. So he had look over the clones shoulder just to talk to his nephew.

"Wally, I don't want you to quit, I was never going to make you to.." Flash said, before using his speed to get around the brick wall of a clone and kneeling in front of his nephew, hand on his shoulders. "I wouldn't get rid of you as my partner ever!"

But again, Wally shrugged the hands off his shoulders and glared up at his so-called uncle.

"Could have fooled us!" Artemis stepped in, pushing Flash away from Wally, "Who is this Clark guy? Why does he have a say in this?"

"Clark is…" Flash started, and sighed, "Clark doesn't have a say in this. I can't tell you who he is, if I could I would tell you in a heart beat."

Conner scuffed, "From what Wally said, it sounded like the two of you were going to make him quit."

"No!" Barry objected, "No, it's not like that! He was saying he should, I didn't agree. It's not my choice; it's Wally's! I was going to make Kid take it easy for awhile, until he was fully healed."

Wally wheeled himself forward, putting a hand on Robin's arm, who just wanted to go few rounds with the older speedster.

"If you're honest then tell me who Clark is. Why he was calling you, and why you were talking with him about me! Why can't you tell me?" He asked and looked at him.

Who was this Clark guy? Who the hell did he think he was?

Why wouldn't Barry tell him?

He never did that before!

After a few intense moments, Flash's shoulder finally slumped forward in defeat; he couldn't keep lying to Wally. It would just make him hate him more then he probably already did at the moment. But instead of instantly starting he turned towards the team, "Can you give us a minute?"

They glared long and hard, safe for Kaldur, at Flash before they finally turned and left the room but not wondering to far, wanting to be there for Wally just in case something happened.

Barry carefully took a seat on the couch in front of his nephew's wheelchair before slowly pulling his cowl off his head. He wanted it to be Barry talking to Wally, not Flash talking to Wally.

"Wally…" Barry started carefully, "I'm sure you know Clark Kent, that famous reporter from Metropolis from your aunt." After seeing Wally give a nod, he continued, "Wally…Clark Kent, well… he is Superman."

This caused Wally to blink.

This was brand new information to him.

"I thought he was calling to get an interview and I was ready to rip his ass a new one if he was going to do that. But then he told me he just wanted to check up on you." Barry explained, "We talked about how you were adjusting to the media following you around."

"Then why the '_stop being Kid Flash_'!" Wally stuttered.

"He said you should hang up the uniform and focus on being Wally West, instead of Kid Flash. I honestly don't agree with him, Kid." Barry said truthfully, "I really don't. I'm sorry if you thought I was going to get rid of you, I would never do that, I love ya Kid…can you forgive me?"

There was a long moment of staring. And even longer of silence. Suddenly Wally's mean words started gnawing at his conscience. He had doubted his uncle, his hero.

He should have been a hundred percent convinced that Uncle Barry wouldn't want him to stop. He swallowed hard and hauled himself out of his wheelchair and next to his uncle on the couch, before hugging him.

"I'm so sorry, Uncle Barry…" he whispered.

Barry only smiled and returned the embrace. He was glad his nephew wasn't mad at him anymore. There was nothing that hurt Barry Allen more, then his nephew hating his guts.

The older speedster cast a sideways glance, seeing the team peering around the corner. What a nosy little bunch. They were worried though. To them, Wally was that 'annoying brother they claim is adopted, but still protect him no matter what.' And just that warmed Barry's heart to no end.

"Let's get you home, Kid." Barry said, "You nearly gave your aunt a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized once more and nearly clung to his uncle for dear life. He didn't want him to let go. At least not yet, not caring how cheesy it might look.

Robin groaned, "These two…" he shook his head, but there was a little smile playing around the corner of his mouth.

"I think it's sweet." M'gann awed, watching the two.

Wally didn't look like he was going to let go of Flash anytime soon, so it wasn't a surprise when the speedster stood up, the younger still in his arms. It was like carrying a child. Barry pulled his cowl on, still managing to keep Wally in his arms and then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"Are they always that clingy to each other?" Artemis asked, finally breaking the silence.

"I have heard from my king that Flash is an overprotective kind of mentor, but I did not expect that." Kaldur said while the team re-entered the now empty living room. The zeta-tube announced the speedster's departure two seconds after they were gone.

"Over-protective, might be an understatement." Artemis said crossing her arms, "That seemed more like, seriously lovey-dovey mushie father-son bonding."

"I think it is sweet that they have such a close relationship!" M'gann added, "I just can't seem them fighting like that, its just…wrong."

"Is it always like that?" Conner asked.

"It hasn't been _that_ bad before." Robin said, while he threw himself on the couch, "I guess it's because of the incident…"

* * *

><p>Iris nearly jumped out of her seat, hearing the front door slammed shut. She quickly rose and rushed towards the door. She paused in mid-step seeing a sleeping Wally in Barry's arms.<p>

Barry smiled at her, "We're good now." He said with that cheesy smile of his on his feature.

The reporter exhaled with ease and smiled at her nephew, "Thank god…" she whispered, walking over and giving her two boys a kiss.

"I'm really glad."


	9. Highschool's a Highway

**Sp: **_**You guys, you guys, I'm sorry you guys.**_

_**Adog: …I'm not even sorry :)**_

_**#09 - Highschool's a Highway**_

Wally was nervous on this morning. He tried so hard to cover it, but he really couldn't.

Knowing that today was the day, he slipped on a pair of dark jeans along with a white long-sleeved shirt covering the bruises that were still decorating his torso. Only then he put on his blue shirt. Finally his old-worn out gym shoes followed. When he was done he slung his backpack over his shoulder and went down the stairs.

It had been six months since his return home from the Watchtower med-bay.

Six months in which his legs had healed and he learned to walk and function again. Six months in which he had to practice excusing himself from any question that were surely to come.

Six months since his ID has been revealed.

Wally breathed deep. He had missed so much at school that he was afraid he might have to skip class. He was afraid of his peers' reactions…

A gentle hand on his shoulder ripped him from his thoughts. As he looked over, Iris handed him a brown-paper bag that held his lunch, "Barry's going to drive you to school." She said smiling.

He had completely made himself at home at his aunt and uncles house. All the past months, his parents had completely denied the very relation to Wally, but he didn't seem to mind. He didn't like his parents much anyway. But still it did hurt a little. Though his aunt and uncle were all the support he needed.

The car ride was completely silent as Barry drove towards Central City High School. He would glance at his nephew every now and then, debating whether sending Wally to school was the right idea or not.

The reporters were still harassing them; they couldn't even go grocery shopping without a reporter that just '_happened to be there.' _Granted, it got less but they were still pests.

Normally, Barry, Iris, and sometimes even Hal would be there to scare them off, but Barry couldn't be by Wally's side at school. There in that hellhole he was all on his own.

Pulling to a stop in front of the massive high school, Wally was already 45 minutes late.

Barry had just kept driving around afraid to let his nephew out of the car alone.

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Barry asked cautiously, looking at his nephew that hadn't said anything since the night before. "We can wait a little longer, or we could sign you up for some online classes."

Wally only stared at the school, gathering all the courage he had left. All the pride that there was left inside him.

"Yeah…yeah, I'm ready." he said with a nod, glancing at the reporters waiting at the far corner of the school yard.

"Uncle Barry," Wally added as he unbuckled his seatbelt. "I don't wanna quit being Kid Flash. But I also don't want to quit being Wally West." he wanted to be strong, or at least pretend to be. "I have to do this..."

Barry frowned but then nodded shortly, giving the boy a quick one-arm hug. "Call me if _anything_ happens." seeing the redhead nod too he watched him slowly getting out of the car and heading towards the building.

The reporters were on him in a heartbeat; but Wally did exactly what Barry told him to do and what he had practiced. Keep walking, don't look at them and don't talk to them.

Stepping inside the building, he glanced around and figured - he didn't miss any of this.

There was a time when Wally could walk down the hallways of his school like a boss, but now he felt like it was his first day of school. It felt so foreign even though he had walked these halls so many times before in the past.

For some reason he felt hunted, even within the walls of the school, even in the empty hallways.

A quick glance at his schedule told him his math-class were in room 235. It was the second class of the day, and he was already 15 minutes late for class. Still seventy five minutes to go.

_Great, now I have interrupt class!_

He waited a second in front of the door, hearing the teacher speak. Finally, he got the courage to lift his hand and knock on the door. The knock was enough for the teachers voice to stop. "Come in!" the teacher called to Wally on the other side of the door.

The speedster swallowed, took a deep breath- then dared to enter.

"Sorry…my…my uncle lost the way." He apologized awkwardly, immediately feeling the looks of the entire class' eyes glued on him.

Students' jaws dropped seeing Wally - no Kid Flash - out of costume in their classroom! Quiet whispers and giggles erupted throughout the room. The kind of whispers and giggles that Wally had always made uneasy.

"Enough!" the teacher barked at his students and as a result, they all fell dead silent, yet they didn't tear their looks away. He could feel them studying every single inch of him to a point that Wally wanted to turn on his heel and disappear.

"So, you're Wally West?" The teacher asked, though knowing that the boy was the famous Central City Kid Flash from the news. He was teaching a superhero!

He knew he shouldn't be too excited about this, and he should treat him like any other student. It was Mr. Eads first day as an actual teacher, just out of college.

He was broad with a body that belonged to a PE teacher more then to a math teacher. His hair was dark and his eyes attentive. "I'm Mr. Eads, go ahead and take a seat."

Wally sat himself down in the back of the room trying to avoid the other students.

During the lecture he could see them turning around in their seats to get a better look at him. When Mr. Eads would turn his back to write on the board, the students started taking picture of him with their cell phones.

"Hey!" a kid whispered, "Hey, Kid Flash!"

Wally wouldn't react to that kid. His name was Wally West after all, and he wasn't going to respond to someone calling him his superhero name, when he wasn't even wearing his uniform. The kid dropped his effort half way during the lecture, but there was no one actually focusing on the subject anymore. Even the teacher seemed a little distracted.

Wally couldn't remember ever embracing the break-bell ringing that hard then before. He stood up from his seat –calmly however- waited until everyone had left gossiping the room until he entered the crowded halls.

Maybe he could ninja to his locker, keep away from the cafeteria and walk into next classes without being seen?

But as soon as he stepped into the hallway and begun his battle through the oceans of students, the corridor went silent and everything seemed to freeze around him. More eyes trained on him then ever before.

Whispers filled the air.

"_Is that him?"_

"_Yeah, Kid Flash."_

"_I can't believe he goes to our school!"_

"_I told you he was alive!"_

"_If I were him I wouldn't want to show my face after getting my ass kicked like he did."_

He tried to ignore the eyes, the hushed whispers, and the people who were calling for him, either by Wally or Kid Flash.

Some students even began to follow him.

Every time he would try to lose them, there would be another group waiting for him around the next corner. He wasn't going to run, he just wanted to get to his locker and head to his chemistry class. Why was that so hard to understand for them?! They wouldn't want this to happen to them as well, right?! It made him angry. He wished that for one second they would tried to get into his situation but no.. They only cared for the press.

Somehow he managed to slip away from those who were pursuing him, and got to his locker. It was simple now, open the padlock, change the books, head to class. As he started to open it a hand appeared and slammed the locker shut. Wally flinched from the noise – a thing that had happened frequently. He couldn't stand loud noises anymore.

"Hey there, Westie!" the all to familiar voice of the boy that had been bullying him since he was 8 years old sounded close to his ear. Michael Dalton. "Long time no see my buddy, my friend, my pal."

Instead of turning to confront Michael, Wally pushed his hand away and opened his locker. He switched his books, before calmly shutting it and walking away.

"Oh, is that what you do now run away?" Michael called after him, getting everyone's attention on the hallway. "Is the famous Kid Flash to scared to fight now? 'Cause he got his ass handed to him by the Joker?!"

Wally bit down on his lip, so hard he could taste the disgusting metallic taste cover his tongue. A taste he knew all too well and a taste that made his heart beat faster. He clenched and unclenched his fist trying to ignore everything Michael was saying. He kept walking but he trailed a few steps behind him.

'_There's antimony, arsenic, aluminum, selenium'_ he started to sing in his head trying to block out Michael's voice.

"I mean, what kind of weak superhero gets captured by the Joker?" Michael continued, "Why does the Flash still have you as a sidekick?"

That last comment caused Wally to stop dead in his tracks.

"…And Hydrogen and oxygen and nitrogen and rhenium…" Wally mumbled closing his eyes tight. _Don't flip. Don't deliver a punch at super speed that could easily break his neck._

**Why not? A human body is so fragile.**

Wally gasped quietly, thrown off his concentration. Who said that...? He rose his head and looked around but the students were staring at him anxiously.

"Why would he want to keep a sidekick that's so weak he got captured, beat and unmasked by the Joker!?"

Wally hissed and dropped the search for the mysterious speaker. In the blink of an eye he was in front of Michael and delivered a straight, painful punch to his celiac plexus. Wally was used to getting bullied in school – though it wasn't as bad in high school- and he never fought back.

But now… Everyone knew. There as no point in hiding how crash he was.

A smile graced Wally's lips hearing the gasp of his fellow students as Michael sank to his knees in pain clutching his abdomen. He had sent the message; you don't say anything about Flash to his partner and get away with it.

He walked to his Chemistry class, smirking at the eyes that now watched him.

Not one second he wondered where this grin came from. Not one second he thought he should not grin at causing pain.

**Good boy.**

* * *

><p>As the day went on, Wally got more and more annoyed with his fellow peers. They kept coming up to him in groups asking for his autograph, picture, or just make up an excuse to be near him.<p>

As the day went on, Wally's tinge of aggression would not leave. An aggression he did not fully notice.

And every time Wally said: No!

The only upside of the day was the cafeteria ladies giving him extra desert, -even though it was disgusting- he was happy he could promptly fill his stomach better then he could before.

But nothing could have prepared for him for the end of the day.

He had just escaped his last class a few minutes before the bell rang and was able to get to his locker and pack his bag with everything he needed. He wanted to get out of the building before the sea of students flooded the halls.

But he wasn't quick enough because he couldn't get his English textbook to fit in his bag, so when the bell rang he was still struggling with his supplies. With a powerful shove, he managed to get his textbook into his backpack before he slung it over his shoulder. Now he was ready to go-

"There he is!" a high-pitched squeal reached his ears.

Wally looked over his shoulder and saw a group of girls, -more like a mob- dressed in Kid Flash and Flash gear, charging towards him in full force.

For a moment Wally stood idle and shocked.

_What…the hell…?_

Normally, Wally would be all about getting attacked by girls, he was a ladies man after all. But these chicks…they looked bloodthirsty. Were they getting closer?

"Oh crap."

**Run!**

He turned tail and ran though it was hard to gather speed among the crowded people.

And these girls were fast!

He rammed his fist into his pockets, fishing for his goggles. When he found them, he pulled them over his eyes, tightened his backpack on his back and set off.

Since there was no wind threating his eyes, he could clearly make out his way. Like a rabbit, he made a sharp turn around a corner and knocked over a trashcan in a weak attempt to slow down the bloodthirsty fans.

His eyes darted around, he couldn't get to the door because of the people blocking it. So instead he jumped on-top of the school's trophy case and took a seat out of reach from the blood thirsty fans.

The air stung in his not completely healed lungs, his eyes were fixed to the entrance that was right there, but still out of reach. He was not jumping down into the mob of crazed Flash and Kid Flash fans!

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes clutching his side that was throbbing with pain. His uncle had told him to take it easy with his lung, but he was so freaked out by those possessed fans, with those crazed stalker eyes he had no choice but to run.

"Wallace West!" a voice boomed over the noisy, curious students. He knew that voice. It was Principal Gordon "Get down from there, right now!"

Wally opened his eyes and looked down at him, his eyes darted away from a moment looking at his odds, as the crowd of fan-crazed girls got closer. He shook his head, "Nah, I'm good."

"Now, or you will have detention for weeks!"

Detention or getting jumped by crazed fan-girls.

Wally thought about it for a moment, he'd take his chances with detention over rabid fans any day. But he knew that Barry and Iris were going to have a cow.

"I am not kidding, Wally!" Gordon called, "Get down from there this instant!"

"Wally?" A new voice managed to be heard of the laughter, giggles and the principal's voice, "What's going on?"

Wally turned his head so fast, he was sure he would get whiplash, his green eyes landing on Hal who was standing near the exit of the building. Apparently the off duty Lantern wanted to pick up the kid from school.

Wally breathed thanks.

He took a leap from the trophy case that made the students go 'Aw man!' and rushed over to his uncle. "To the car!" He cried pushing Hal out the door, "Fast!"

Hal blinked furiously as he was pushed into the car, but that didn't mean he was going to start it, "What's the rush, Kid?" Wally was looking at him in a panic, before turning his attention towards the window and pointing.

"That!"

Hal looked up seeing a mob of teenage girls charging towards his car.

"Oh, that…" Hal said letting out a small laugh, but he stopped when they were getting way to close to his car. He turned the key, but the car wouldn't start, "Oh, hell no."

Wally was vibrating in his seat, yelling at Hal to start the car, he was going to be smothered by these fan girl. He was jerked out of his panic feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. Wally swallowed, reached for it and flipped it open.

'_Thought you would love being chased by a mob of fangirls.'_

Just like that, out of nowhere an arrow hit the ground, releasing a large cloud of smoke, giving Hal just enough time to start his car and speed off away from the school and mob of Kid Flash girls.


	10. Ally

**Speed: WE'RE BACK! Updates to come every Thursday. Hopefully.**

**#10 - Ally**

Once on the road, Hal released his breath, he didn't know he had been holding. What a lucky break that an arrow came out of nowhere and gave them a chance to escape! Though… he did wonder which one of the archers was following the redhead. Wally on the other hand had his face pressed against the window, his eyes wandering frantically over the rooftops. He had managed to catch the color of the feathers on the arrow and sure enough they were red. So that meant one thing:

Red Arrow

He was around. Wally just couldn't locate him.  
>Had he been there all that time?<br>He sank back in his seat and closed his eyes. What the hell had those girls been about? He opened his eyes again, pulled out his cell phone and quickly sent a text to the hot-headed archer.

'_How long have you been there?'_

'_That's classified'_

Wally glared at the screen. Roy was going to play that game with him? His thumbs did a little dance over the keys to send a smart-ass comment to the archer, but his mind couldn't make the words, so he dismissed a reply.

"So, Walls." Hal said getting the speedsters attention away from the phone for a few seconds, "How was your first day back at school?" Wally stared at him for a moment; he could hear the concern lacing Hal's words. Barry had probably told him everything, which was probably why he offered to pick him up from school to hang out with his 'adopted nephew' in the first place. But Wally was sure that it was really because they didn't want him alone with reporters always hot on his tail.  
>At first he didn't answer, turning his gaze towards his cell phone screen. He finally found the word for his comeback: <em>'Idiot'<em> and clicked the send button to Roy. It may not have been his best comeback of the century, but it made a small grin appear on his face.

"Hey!" Hal called snapping his fingers in front of Wally's face, playfully to get his attention, "Stay with me!"

Wally put his phone back in his pocket and looked his 'uncle' and this time he really could smile. A smile that for once wasn't forced like all the others were. "Irritating." He groaned in sheer annoyance, "Teacher treated me like I thought I was better than them, and the other kids wouldn't leave me alone. Like I'm a freaking superstar…." He paused for a moment thinking about what to say next.  
>So much had happened that day, people following him, the bully confronting him… Each trying to get a reaction out of him to a point that made it hard for him to focus.<p>

_Then there is my voice…._

That dark voice, that seemed to come out of nowhere. He swore he could still hear the sinister tune ringing in his ears.

_Egging you on?_

Wally quickly shook his head; that was a one-time thing, nothing he really needed to worry about. He was just irritated, paranoid, that's all, nothing more. He cleared his throat and started to speak again to answer Hal's question. "It was kind of cool, though." Wally shrugged his shoulder lazily. "None of the teachers dared to give me a bad grade for the day…" a small grin played his lips, "Besides, school is easy!" Hal frowned slightly, "Don't let this new…fame go to your head, Wally." he told him, sternness clear in his voice. "It maybe fun at first, but it's going to get worse."

"Come on, Hal…"

"I'm serious, Wally."

"…"

"You need to keep a level head, be yourself."

"…."

Feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket again, he pulled out the cellular device and stared at the message Roy had sent back, _"You're welcome."_ Wally wrinkled his nose, cursing his friend in his mind for trying to act all smooth and cool. Hal cast a glance to the now silent speedster, watching his finger speed across the phones buttons to send a message to the mystery person he was talking to. When he finished, he turned his attention out the window, staring at the buildings passing by.

Frowning slightly, the off-duty lantern felt the need to lighten the mood, "Sooo, who're you texting?" he tried not to sound too curious, "Did you get a girlfriend and not tell me?"

"What? No!" Wallys voice pitched a little higher, unintentionally of course.

"Come on, Wally!" Hal grinned, "What's her name?"

"I don't have a girlfriend!"

"Ya sure?"

"If you'd consider Red Arrow as a girlfriend material!" Wally snickered; it was as if he snapped back to life. "Oh…" Hal frowned slightly at the mention of the archer. Was Roy following Wally around, looking after him? But why do it at a distance?

Wally laughed patting the lanterns arm, "You'll be the first to know, Hal…after Rob…and Barry, OH and Aunt Iris." Hal looked at the speedster clearly insulted that he was going to be the last to know, "Wait! I'm not even before Rob?!"

"Well…"

Hal shook his head with a grin, but it faded quickly, "But in all seriousness here, Wally…"

"Don't worry, Hal." Wally assured him, "I'll make sure I don't flip out from all this fame…" the green hues returned to their gaze out the window, letting out a small sigh, "It's not like I asked for it."

Hal pulled towards the ice cream parlor that the two Central City speedsters' frequented regularly. He shook his head a bit as he got out of the car, "I know, Kid." he sighed, "I know full well that you didn't ask for this."

As much as he kept it to himself, the lantern still wanted to kill that clown. Perhaps more than that, maybe carry him into space and release him. Watching him suffocate then see his lifeless body drift off into the endless vacuum of space never to be seen again.

Shaking his head a bit to get those thoughts out of his head he smiled. "I'm just worried about ya, Kid." Hal wrapped his arm around the speedster shoulder and gave him a nuggie.

Wally closed one eye, smiling despite the pain of Hal's knuckles digging into his scalp, "I'll be fine Hal, really." he said as he elbowed the Lantern in the gut.

Hal chuckled ruffling the firey red hair, "Alright, alright." he took a seat across from the speedster, shaking his head when Wally ordered the biggest bowel of ice cream there was.

"So…" Wally said looking Hal dead in the eyes. "Is it really true?"

"Is what true?"

"Is Aunt Iris really pregnant!?"

Hal looked up from his tiny bowl of ice cream, watching amused as the young speedster shoved another large spoonful into his mouth, his lips covered in topping, knowing if he said anything it would be the same response: _'Saving it for later'_

"Yeah, she is." Hal nodded his head, "She's about 5 weeks along. Barry popped the news up at the Watchtower." while taking a bite of his ice cream he pointed his spoon at the speedster, and started speaking before he swallowed his ice cream.

"I haven't seen him that excited since he came in bragging about his new nephew."

"I am so fired up now!" Wally grinned, licking his spoon clean, "I _always_ wanted them to have kids. I've always wanted to have a baby cousin and its finally on!"

He dug his spoon into the sundae and slipped his phone out of his pocket. Quickly, he typed out a message that he sent to his aunt: "_Why didn't you tell me?! I'm going to have a cousin?"_

Hal shook his head slightly at the young speedster excitement, knowing the new bundle of joy was going to be more of a sibling to him rather than a cousin. He grinned when he heard the phone vibrate and Wally read the message aloud.

"Who told you, you weren't supposed to find out yet." Wally laughed, "Barry is going to be so grounded for so long!"

Hal snorted in amusement, "It was nice knowing him," he grinned, "What kind flowers do you think he would want at his funeral?

The amusement slipped from the lanterns face when his gaze drifted away from the speedster who was typing out a response and towards the door of the ice cream parlor hearing the bell above the door ring.

His eyes narrowed when a mob of reporters flooded into the small building. Before he could even blink they were on top of them, each and every one of them shoving microphones and recorders into Wally's face.

"_Wally, have you given up on being Kid Flash? It has almost been a year since you're donned your uniform!"_

"_Is it true that you are seeing Green Arrows protégé?_

"_Is it true your parents disowned you?"_

Hal rose from his seat, and planted himself between he reporters and Wally. He was doing his best to keep them at bay, but they would manage to slip past him someway, overpowering him. Wally, who was sitting behind him, stared at the microphones and recorders in front of him in shock. He stood up and backed away, feeling completely locked by the amount of people surrounding him.

Don't look at them.

Don't answer them.

That's what he was told.

Biting down on his chapped lips, he turned his head when he heard someone call his name.

It was the girl that was working at the parlor. She was Wally's age and her name was Frances. Frances Kane, to be exact. Wally had known her for about two months now, but when he was in school, they barely had a chance to speak.

He raised an eyebrow when she opened the door in the back of the kitchen. She gestured him towards the door, telling him to get out while he could. He looked over his shoulder, not wanting to leave Hal behind but he also didn't want to be surrounded by reporters.

"Sorry, Hal…" he whispered, rushing to the door and pausing for one quick moment, "Thanks Frances." And he was gone.

Feeling the gust of wind behind him, Hal glanced over his shoulder and saw that Wally was gone and the girl behind the counter gave him a weak smirk as she pointed towards the door.

Hal cursed silently to himself and turned back to the reporters. All he wanted to do was spend time with Wally, but that was becoming impossible these days. The damn reporters just had to come and ruin it.

That's all it had been, moments with Wally always were interrupted by the new reporters. The kid never had 15 minutes to himself before a reporter shoved a microphone to his face or blurted out a question about being Kid Flash or his parents.

"Shut up!" Hal bellowed over the crowd of reporters who instantly fell silent, staring at him with wide eyes, "The kid is trying to get his life back on track! You people are making that so hard for him to do! Can't he even get five minutes to himself?"

The reporters looked on with the most uncaring expression that Hal had ever seen on a human that wasn't a criminal. Hearing someone mumble something about ratings, it was all it took for the lantern –the man chosen by the Guardians to protect the people of his planet- to punch the reporter right in the face.

The feeling of the cartilage breaking under his fist felt like a small triumph. He was satisfied when the man fell to the ground clutching his bloody nose, threatening to press charges against him for assault. "Go on ahead, I will charge you for harassment." he said cooly and stepped out of the small ice cream parlor. He pushed his ring on the matching finger and quickly turned into Coast City's Green Lantern.

He flew off to find the runaway speedster.

"Where the hell did you run off too, Wally?"


End file.
